King of Karakura
by GoldDragonZ
Summary: Shirosaki rises to lay waste to the Lands of Karakura, Essess, and Hueco Mundo. He is the epitome of evil. Calling forth an army of goblins, ogres, and beings known as Horrucai, Shirosaki is Hellbent on destruction. Senna/Tensa Zangetsu, Rukia/Renji, Ichigo/Orihime. This story is rated M for mature.
1. Chapter 1

**King of Karakura**

_**GoldDragon08:**_ This story mimics a previous story that I previously wrote: _The Knight of Karakura Town_. The titles are similar because it means the stories are really alike as they take place in a medieval-esque time where Kings, knights, goblins, wizards and the like exist. Pease enjoy!

The mist covering the barren cliff made it hard for the two brothers to see. Covered with tattered grey cloaks, warm tunics, jackets, pants, and scuffed black boots; they made their way up the cliff, carrying more of their belongings on their backs. They had their swords sheathed at their sides, and traveled the lands looking for anything of value. Seinosuke Yamada and Hanataro Yamada were their names. Gifted healers and trackers, these two brothers knew how to find things especially if what they were looking for had any monetary value. They were unafraid of dark, closed places, so could go where no one else dared to go. They would travel back to the towns they had visited in order to sell what they have, and sometimes they would be able to heal sicknesses from the herbs and roots that they would also look for. They were well known throughout the country of Karakura, and were very much liked, although they would sometimes get into trouble for their curiosity. It was their curiosity that made them leave their homes in the west to travel the country side. They wanted to have adventures like in the tales of old, of dark days where elves, dwarves, men and wizards fought the demons, Ogres, and goblins. When they were children, the elders in their village would tell them a great evil time that had overcome the once great nation that was once called Karakura. Yes, once upon a time, Karakura had a king, knights, and even a castle. When the evil time came, darkness swept over the land. The ensuing war diminished the country until it was half what it was. Also, two neighbouring countries had formed; Essess in the East, and Hueco Mundo in the West. The northern lands that had once been filled with the richest and finest of Karakura had been thrown into darkness. Ruins littered the lands of old strongholds and great cities. Goblins, trolls, and other strange creatures would wonder the land, pillaging what was left of the population. The rulers of Essess and Hueco Mundo did not seem to mind Karakura, and set their sights on each other. No one knew why these two countries began fighting each other, but there were countless battles between the armies of the two countries, and Karakura was the ravaged battleground. Knights once loyal to Karakura now found refuge in one of the warring countries. Elves and wizards seemed to disappear from the land. And the Evil to the north remained, or so it was told to the Yamada brothers.

Every day, they would look for evidence. They would find some ruin, some stronghold, and would tell others about it. They even had to fight a goblin or two. They were not the strongest fighters, as they were constantly hungry, and constantly ill. They had luck on their side, so still carried on so that they could help the others. Seinosuke was the elder brother, aged 25. Hanataro was the younger. On this day, they were in the north. They were in a particular region that had once been known as the most evil of lands in Karakura. Yet, only ruined castles, dead horse and animal remains were the only thing to see. The brothers found no need to be afraid, and thus climbed through what was once deemed a doomed country.

"Ha." Seinosuke said as he helped Hanataro up. "Let's rest for a bit brother. Pass me one of the water skins if you will."

"Yes brother." Hanataro took down his pack, and pulled out a water skin, and threw it at his brother, who caught it with one hand.

Seinosuke took the time to look around while he uncorked the skin and took a sip of water. They were very high up. They could not see the sun, and the mist seemed to start pooling beneath them. The grass was green on the cliff. It was as if they were near the top of the world. Hanataro pulled out a small bag, and pulled out a small piece of paper.

"What would you call this brother?" Hanataro asked, looking at a strange plant growing among the grass that he had never seen.

"Not something to smoke," Seinosuke answered. "So you can put down that paper, for we will need it later. Don't touch it, it could be poisonous."

"I just want to see it." Hanataro whined.

"Quiet, young vagrant." Seinosuke said jokingly, "you will get your treasures soon. Do you remember the tales Grandma Unohana used to tell us? She said that these mountainous regions are cursed. That plant could be something evil."

"I know." Hanataro crumpled up the small piece of paper, and put it back in his pouch. "We've been out and about for so long; I can't remember when last smoked a bit of weed."

"You'll get yours, just as long as we find something that can buy us a pound of if."

"Oh yes."

The two brothers sat for a while, joking about things they missed back home. Their conversation turned to things that they might find during the search. They got so excited; they decided to have a race up the other side of the cliff, and into caves of the mountain as they searched for anything that could possibly buy them what they were craving for. They were not afraid of the dark, and ran deeper into the mountain. They failed to realize that they had journeyed into the wrong cave, as this was known as the heart of the evil surrounding these lands. Hanataro tripped on something, falling down hard.

"Hanataro!" Seinosuke cried out, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," He said, getting to his feet, as he struck a match to create a little bit of light.

His blood stilled as he realized that he was surrounded by skeletons, most wearing armour, most with broken weapons torn asunder by something sharper. Shields lay broken, and the air was thick with the smell of rot and decay. Hanataro dropped the match. Suddenly, the Hanataro was engulfed in flame. Screaming, he began rolling on the ground. Seinosuke grabbed Hanataro, and pulled him away from the dead soldiers, and wrapped him in a cape that was nearby, putting out the flames.

Seinosuke gaped as he looked at what happened as the fire swept through the cave. Smoke went up, pooling in the ceiling of the cave, and stalactites began trembling. Seinosuke pulled Hanataro up, and tried to pull him away from the fire. It was as if the blood from the fallen foes had left slick oil, which caused flames to spread quickly, surrounding the two brothers. They unsheathed their swords. The very sound of metal vibrating in the air seemed to have a strange effect. (Think back to when Ichigo used Bankai for the first time, how the dust blew away as Tensa Zangetsu pulsed). The flames separated, leaving a small path for the two brothers to follow. Keeping low, and seeing no alternative, the brothers followed the path through the flames. They journeyed deeper into the cave, walking blindly because of the smoke and light from the fire stinging their eyes. They met a round chamber deep in the mountain. Here, the fire did not go inside, so the brothers did not hesitate to go in. The smoke and flames did not follow them, as if some magic barrier stopped them.

The two brothers breathed deeply, grateful for the seemingly fresh air in the chamber. Seinosuke smiled, and turned to Hanataro, but Hanataro did not return the smile. Fear was evident on his face. Seinosuke turned around, following his brother's gaze. His eyes widened. A black statue of a demon stood there, menacing, holding a black katana which had a black chain coming out from the end of the hilt. The demon wore huge, baggy, black pants that were in tatters. Neck down to its hips, the demon was naked. Its hands were black claws, seemingly made from metal. One swipe from the fingertips looked like it could cut deep. The mask or helmet that was on the head looked like a skull with bull horns. White hair came out the back, going down to the demon's bottom. Its feet were bare, but had the same black, metal like claws that were just like on its hands. The demon was in a fighting stance, holding the blade in such a way that made it look like it was stabbing downward with its left hand, while holding something in its right hand. Whatever was in its right hand was long gone. Its knees were bent, and so was its back. Looked down to where the demon seemed to be attacking, a pale spot was evident on the ground. It was as if something powerful had sealed this creature away, leaving that spot as the only evidence of the spell being cast.

Hanataro and Seinosuke looked at each other. They both blew out a breath neither thought they were holding. They laughed a bit nervously.

"Oh boy," Hanataro said. "That was really bad. I was sure we were cooked."

"I don't know how we'll get back." Seinosuke said, looking back through the fire tunnel that had formed. "I guess we'll have to find another way."

"Hey," Hanataro said. "How much do you think that sword is worth?"

"Hey, I don't know, but we shouldn't touch it. Something about this statue makes me feel wary."

"Hey if the flames and our racket didn't wake it up, I'm sure it'll be fine if we just take the sword. That thing won't need it anyway. It's dead."

"I'm not so sure, Hanataro…"

Hanataro walked cautiously around the statue. He poked it a bit, stabbing the statue with his sword. He started climbing the statue, grabbing around the demon's waist, using the statue's legs as footholds. He pulled himself up, and over the statue. Using one of the horns as a hand hold, he grabbed the hilt of the statue's sword. The horn broke, and Hanataro fell forward. Seinosuke dropped his sword, running forward to save his brother. Seinosuke helped Hanataro up. Hanataro showed Seinoskue the horn, puzzled.

When did the horn turn white?

The flames from the tunnel leapt forward. The brothers ducked as all of the fire, bloody oil, and smoke poured into the chamber, right into the statue where the horn broke off. Then, all was silent as the brothers looked back, afraid of what they saw. A bright, white, shiny new horn took the place of the broken horn. Then, the statue started moving. Black crust broke from the demon's body as it shook itself free of its rocky bond. It dropped its sword, and lurched forward, looking at its two hands. It screamed, long, and angrily. It cursed in an old tongue as it shook itself free from the spell that had put it there. Its feet were white, except at the toes, which were still black claws. It's waist up was all white, except for tattoos that shaped a black circle in its chest, and spikes going up its shoulders. The hair that was white shown bright orange and black stripes was evident on the pearl white mask. This was Shirosaki, the being that had started the war that had claimed Karakura that had driven the country from being bright and vibrant to nothing but wastelands and a few towns in the south. This was the being that the elderly people feared more than death itself.

The black sockets that usually were the eyes on a human or troll looked at the two brothers. Gold flames, as it from a candle gently, beautifully lit the sockets as the yellow irises gazed for the first time in many years. Two boys; not the treasure it had fought tooth and nail for, or the head of its foe. He gazed at two boys who were too stupid to run. Shirosaki sank to his knees, grabbing his head.

"Hey-hey sir." Hanataro said to Shirosaki, walking up to the demon. "We are-uh pretty good healers. If you want we can look at your wounds-"

Shirosaki batted him away with a back fist.

"Back you animal!" Seinosuke leapt forward with his sword, slashing to and fro.

Shirosaki did not move as Seinosuke cut him on his left arm, his chest, or his left wrist. He grabbed the blade with his black claws on one hand, and tore the sword from Seinosuke's grasp. He scratched Seinosuke's chest with the claws on his other hand. The force from the claw strike turned Seinosuke around, and the young man cried out as he was run through with the blade. Shirosaki twisted the blade left and right, killing the young man with his own sword.

"No!" Hanataro cried out.

Shirosaki turned on the younger brother, letting Seinosuke's body fall to the ground. The demon roared, and Hanataro lost his nerve. He turned and ran out the way he came, running as fast as he could. He could hear Shirosaki roaring again, and heard the beast pick up a sword. He was sure he was going to die. All of a sudden, black and red fire erupted from behind Hanataro, and he was thrown out of the cave like a bullet from a gun. He landed hard, his body burnt up and still flaming. His head was turned at an unnatural state. Shirosaki stalked out of the cave, holding his black sword, and dragging the body of Seinosuke. He willed the flames still lit to go out. Hanataro stopped burning. Shirosaki took up Seinosuke's corpse and bit into it. He had not eaten for many years, and gorged himself on the flesh of the Yamada brother. Blood spewed out of the body, covering Shirosaki as he ate, without shame. He tore flesh away, cutting through the clothes that the young man had been wearing. His fangs ripped the flesh, and Shirosaki drank Seinosuke's blood. Suddenly, Shirosaki heard the other man stir; Hanataro opened his eyes. He got to his feet, tears running down his face. He cried out in a defeated voice that showed his terror of what the beast was doing to his brother right in front of him. Hanataro turned and started running. He tripped and fell for what seemed forever as he rolled down the cliff. He got up, and started running. He did not think. He did not care whatever was out there. He only remembered his brother in the hands of a monster which was devouring him. Shirosaki laughed. Indeed he would let the young man go. He would let Hanataro spread tidings of Shirosaki's return.

* * *

The white statue glimmered brilliantly in the setting sunlight. An old woman stood before it, her eyes tearing up. It was a statue of a knight holding up a shield in its left hand, and a spear in its right hand. The statue was of the old woman's sister, who was long dead. This knight had been the hero of this town. The armour that the statue portrayed was armour used by the knights that were long dead.

"Oh Karin." The old woman cried. "I miss you."

The woman knelt before the statue, placing three roses at the feet of the statue. People going by would see an old woman paying tribute to this knight. They would never know the secrets that this woman held within her. Karin Kurosaki had fought to defend this town from enemies who wanted to pillage the town. There had also been a war, where Karin went with a company of men and women. She had not made it back to the town alive. Her sister remained, taking care of the young, the old, and the sick. That was more than fifty years ago. Legends abound of Karin Kurosaki. She was an expert messenger for the war, taking news from the Grand Army of Karakura to other towns and allies. She had been a spy, and even fought in the front lines. She had brought honour to the Kurosaki family. Meanwhile, their father had been a General of the Army, and he too brought honour to the family name. However, it was their brother and son who betrayed them. It was he who brought such suffering into the world. No one knew why, and neither did the old woman. Their mother had died long ago, being killed by a demon, or a goblin. The body had been found torn asunder, but had been on top of her brother. The mother had saved her son. There was no telling that the boy would become such a terror. He had become Shirosaki.

"Grandma Yuzu!" A young girl's voice brought the old woman out of her dark thoughts. "Are you okay?"

Grandma Yuzu wore simple farmer clothes, her white hair braided behind her head. She stood up and looked at the youngster who was looking at her. The young lady had raven hair, and violet eyes. She wore a purple kimono. This girl was only fifteen years old. Grandma Yuzu smiled at the child.

"Don't mind me, Rukia dear." Grandma Yuzu said. "I'm just lost in my thoughts."

Rukia looked up to the statue of Karin Kurosaki. Rukia did not know the true name of the warrior that she was looking at. Rukia's eyes sparkled, and Grandma Yuzu knew that the young girl was thinking of adventure.

"Fire Wizard Yamamoto is here!" Rukia said, turning to face Grandma Yuzu. "He just arrived!"

"Oh, why didn't you tell me that earlier, child?" Grandma Yuzu said. "Let us meet him!"

They walked away from the statue, and Rukia looked back, smiling.

* * *

Dressed in a black kimono with a grey cloak, long boots for travelling through mud, and wearing a brimmed hat, the wizard known as Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto walked with a staff, leading his horse drawn wagon into the town square. He was already being welcomed by the children. Rukia ran to meet the old wizard as Grandma Yuzu continued walking.

"Hi Rukia!" A blond girl with red hair above her forehead, dressed in a grey kimono said, bounding up to meet her friend. "We're going to see Fireworks tonight! Mr. Yama is going to show us! What do you think, isn't that awesome?"

"Yeah I can't wait, Homura." Rukia replied, clasping her friend's hands in hers. "We'll have fun!"

"Yeah!" The blond girl said, and together they joined the other children.

"Children!" The wizard Yamamoto said. "Be silent, as I tell you a tale of a Princess in peril, and a Knight rising to protect her and the people who stood beside her! Let me tell you of the Knight of Karakura Town!"

The children laughed.

"Silly Old man Yama." One child said. "Karakura is a country, not a town."

"Oh?" Yamamoto replied. "Years ago, it may have been a town, and then the population grew, so it became a country. Don't you want to hear my story?"

The children berated their friend, telling him to shut up.

"Alright, let me begin." Wizard Yamamoto continued the story while teenaged boys were summoned to take care of the wizard's horse and carriage. "It was a clear, starry night. Away from his home, a nobleman lay with a young girl from the poorer part of the city of Seireitei, called Rokungai…"

* * *

Night fell on the land like a blanket. The summer air made it pleasant to be out. While elsewhere, fire lit up the sky above a small town, Shirosaki travelled from the cave that he had been imprisoned in to a tall black tower. Two guards were stationed on every floor, patrolling each floor. The entrance to the tower was closed in a drawbridge. A deep precipice made it nearly impossible to enter. However, Shirosaki did not travel the road for hours, just to turn back at this sight of his foes. The tower was surrounded by a river on one side and a forest on three quarters around the tower. A road went up to the tower from the south. Shirosaki leapt out of the woods, and ran towards the tower, swiftly, quietly.

Years had passed since the guards in the tower felt the need to be vigilant as the only things to attack the tower were goblins loyal to Shirosaki some 30 years ago. They always wore their steel armour, but had stopped. They would see Ogres now and again, but did not have to fight them since they were safe in the tower. They did not know what was about to happen. Shirosaki dashed into the open, running straight to the drawbridge. Two guards on the second floor noticed a figure running to the tower, and turned to face the threat. Shirosaki leapt over the precipice, and his claws raked into the tower's drawbridge, which had been drawn up since the middle of the day. The guards pulled out their bows, and brought arrows out. They aimed, but could not shoot as their foe was too close to the tower. Suddenly, Shirosaki appeared, as if floating on the air. One swipe of his black blade rendered one guard headless. Blood spewed everywhere, soaking the floor with blood, as well as splashing the other guard and Shirosaki. Shirosaki's gold eyes shone in the darkness, as if they were powered by the sun or the moon. The other guard stumbled backwards, and then turned. He ran for an open door.

Thunksssplloosh!

With Shirosaki's black blade in the back, the guard went down with a yelp. Hearing the commotion, guards from one level below, guards started looking about from the floor above. Something big and fast flew up, and the force created by such moment knocked the guards back. Shirosaki climbed the tower with such a speed that not one guard could react until he was already past. He made it to the very top of the tower. Shirosaki roared long and deep. His voice echoed throughout the land. Summoning his sword to his hand from the floors below, Shirosaki raised his blade and struck the top of the tower once. He revealed the Hogyoku, where he had left it. His right hand gingerly raised the small glass orb containing the device. He had been holding something else in the cave before he was trapped as a statue…

He raised the device and activated it using his own powers. Shirosaki combined his power with the Hogyoku, and roared again, this time using his power and that of the Hogyoku. Red mist swirled around Shirosaki. The tower and the surrounding area began to shake. Pieces of the tower itself fell away as a wall erupted from the precipice. Luckily, all of the guards scaled the tower to the drawbridge, which other guards had opened. They had gotten a few feet away from the tower when the drawbridge was destroyed by a massive piece of earth that made a new wall for what was now turning into a fortress. Lava boiled up from Hell itself as red & black energy swirled. Shirosaki cried out, and the powers he possessed leapt into the sky as a pillar of energy that eclipsed all other lights.

* * *

Children laughed and watched in wonder. Rukia and Grandma Yuzu looked up into the sky as the Wizard Yamamoto used his magic to make a display of birds, dogs, cats, and other creatures made from fire of different colours. Rukia's sister, Hisana, had joined them, and had passed food and drinks around for the children to consume. The Adults from the town stopped working for a few minutes, and marvelled at the bright flames that danced in the sky. Yamamoto was telling the story of how a mother horse became friends with different animals.

Suddenly, the pillar of evil appeared far off in the sky. Wind blew Yamamoto's flames from the sky, and then everyone's focus was on the pillar of Shirosaki's energy. Children screamed and started running towards their homes. The Adults sought to find their children. Yamamoto watched as bolts of the energy started raining down across the land. Trees and fields burst into fire. Yamamoto stretched out his awareness, and stopped the flames cold. However, one bolt of energy smashed just a few meters away from him.

"Hisana!" Rukia cried out as her sister fell to the ground, in flames.

Yamamoto dashed forwards, and grabbed the flames. He threw them up and off Hisana's body. People were still screaming as others were slammed with the bolts of energy. Yamamoto straightened up and though he was filled with fear, used his staff and created a barrier around the town. The air shimmered with Yamamoto's power. The sky seemed to shimmer as if it was the surface of water, but the people could still see the pillar of dark energy coming from the tower some miles away. The bolts seemed to travel passed the town to other regions, and fires began to be widespread. It was as if the whole of Karakura was under siege. Rukia was at her sister's side as Yamamoto went to Hisana's side.

"Hisana, wake up!" Rukia cried, tears streaming down her face. "You can't leave me, sister! Not now, not after mom and dad."

"Yuzu, fetch some strong lads." Yamamoto ordered, remembering that other people had been hit. "We need to get the wounded indoors now. Rukia, my child, we cannot hope to do anything for your sister, for she has been given a sickness I have never seen before. All we can do is keep her safe and warm."

Grandma Yuzu went forth as fast as humanly possible, getting all men who were able to help the town take care of the wounded people. Grandma Yuzu and the Wizard Yamamoto worked tirelessly to make sure all wounded people from the energy bolts were inside barns, homes, or makeshift homes. They went to and fro, providing care where they went. The pillar of energy seemed to lessen as dawn came to Karakura. Finally, all wounded were taken care of. Grandma Yuzu stumbled, her arthritis finally catching up with her. The pain did not stay in her thighs where she was used to, but travelled lower to her ankles. Her right wrist also hurt like nothing she ever felt before. She decided to rest for a while, coming out of the mayor's home, sinking onto the porch. Yuzu wiped her forehead. This type of thing was far easier when she was younger. Now, she barely lasted the night when care was needed for days. Too many people had been hurt. Men, women, and children were hurt. The children that had not been hit by the bolts would not venture outside. The fear started by that pillar of energy seemed to spark a nerve throughout the town. Everyone, even the wise, old, and powerful wizard was afraid. There were many children left without parents. It would be hard work; they could not do it alone. There were simply too many to take care of.

Quietly, something like the sound of a drum started. Grandma Yuzu looked up, confused. She got up, gritting her teeth even though she was in pain. She followed the sound until she met Wizard Yamamoto and Rukia. Both were going the same direction she was. Rukia came to walk beside the elderly woman, grabbing her hand. They looked into each other's eyes, and a quiet understanding passed through them. Then, Yamamoto stopped moving, his hand going to his belt, where a sword would have been had he had one. At first, Yuzu had to concentrate, and then she saw it in the distance. Goblins, different in size, colour, and height seemed to be marching together. They were all headed towards the origin of the pillar of energy. They were carrying weapons of different make, stolen from fallen foes.

"As it were," Yamamoto said more to himself than anyone else. "I thought the dark days had passed. Now it seems as the end of days is upon us. Yuzu, my love."

Yuzu looked to the wizard, tears welling up in her eyes, as her heart clenched. She was terrified.

"Gather everyone." The wizard said. "Leave the wounded; they will be protected by my power as long as they do not move. You must travel to a far off place, a better stronghold to protect you all from what is about to happen."

"What's happening?" Yuzu asked, tears running down her face.

"War is suddenly upon us." Yamamoto said. "It is true Essess and Hueco Mundo made it hard to find safe pastures, because of their conflict, but this will be worse for all. Shirosaki has returned."

* * *

While the wizard and old woman gazed into the sky during the night, while the pillar of energy brightened the sky, other people saw the pillar of energy. Monks in a monastery were training. One in particular, was standing on pillars, going to and fro as other monks tried to hit him with Bo staves. He dodged them, and kicked others that came too close. His upper body was naked while he wore the standard black pants worn by all monks, his muscles toned, defined, and strong. He had several scars, like most of the other monks. This monk was 18 years old, and was already fighting as if he was older. His father was very proud of him.

"Come on!" Ikkaku Madarame screamed as he leapt onto two pillars, one foot placed on one, while the other was placed on another. "If we want him to do chores for a change, we have to do better!"

Ikkaku leapt towards the other monk, who leapt up as Ikkaku swung his staff at the monk's legs, and then ducked down bringing his body to the top of a pillar, and then rising. His balance was remarkable. He did not go down again, and fought off every attack that Ikkaku could throw at him. His long, dark hair started to get out of his top knot, but that did not slow him down.

Suddenly, each and every monk in the Monastery felt fear pierce their hearts. Confusion hit them, but they used meditative techniques to clear their mind. They all made it out to the outer balconies and observed the bright pillar from a balcony looking down into a valley, and felt their heart still.

The father monk looked to his son who was the monk in training facing Ikkaku. The mountain surrounding them seemed to echo a monster's roar, and the sound of marching was heard. Enemies of men, goblins, ogres and the like had started moving. Never for hundreds of years had these different species come together as one force. Foolish people may threaten them normally, but the pillar of energy stopped even the most foolish of hearts.

"Son," The father said. "I am the Master Steward of the King. I have fought many battles, and have laughed in the face of death. I laughed at the tales my father told me, of a demon that made grown men, warriors' true tremble. Now…now I know what is true. I feel fear as if I was a boy afraid of a goblin or of one of those Horrucai. This fear, I have not felt since I was younger than you."

"I feel it too, father." The young man said. "What would you have me do?"

"Get you gone," The father said. "Take one of the stallions, and ride swiftly to the Tower of Scribes. There, you will learn all you can about how to defeat this foe. You are a better warrior than I. I am old, but maybe this new enemy will remember the blades of the Stewards still as I bide you time. The Monastery must empty, and we must travel to find our allies. To war we all must travel towards. It is in you, I hope, that my hope is placed. Go, Tens Zing. Ride and bring back with you the way to win."

Tens Zing (Tensa Zangetsu's human form) bowed and turned. He walked a few steps, and then paused. He looked back, and ran towards his father, hugging him tightly. His father smiled, giving him a hug right back. They did not speak for a few minutes, but held each other in an embrace. They released each other. Zan Zing (Zangetsu's human form) stroked his son's face.

"When you are old as I," Zan Zing said. "Or rather, when your life ends…I hope you find your way back to me as I sup in the halls of our fathers. Go now Tens Zing. Go before fear takes you for good."

Tens made his way through the Monastery. It had been their home since both of them were born. Tens went into his room, and grabbed a few things. He went to the different rooms of the Monastery, grabbing weapons, clothes, food, and utensils that he needed. Another monk went with him, and together they went into the stables. Word had spread, and silently, the other monks got ready also. Tens packed armour, and blades. He packed pots and pans and food stuff. He put it all on the stallion, and when he was ready to leave, one of the old monks appeared, and gave him one of the special cloaks that had been made centuries ago. No one had worn the cloak, so it was brand new. It was black, and was similar to a jacket. Tens put on the cloak, and put a knap sack on his back. The stallion stood on its hind haunches, and rose into the air. In the middle of night, Tens left his home, as bolts of energy landed all around him.

He had a small map scroll opened in one hand and the reigns to his horse in another. He used the lights from the bolts and found out that he knew where to go, so put the map away, and flew fast along the plains in the valley. The horse was going all out down the old roads, across the river.

"You know, I should have gone with your boy." Ikkaku said as he went up to Zan Zing. "I could have provided back up for him."

"If you did that, Ikkaku." A voice said from behind him. "Then you wouldn't get your chance to die facing a strong opponent. You can't hope to defend the child."

Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku's best friend walked up. He was already wearing black armour with an orange guard around his neck.

"But you don't know who we're up against, Yumichika." Ikkaku replied. "This aura; it has to be Shirosaki."

"Yes Ikkaku." Zan Zing replied. "Shirosaki's war continues."

* * *

In a forest of trees shedding cherry blossom petals, elves with long, dark hair, wearing white robes looked up and saw the pillar of energy. On a mountain, the Witch of Snow saw it too. In Hueco Mundo, the king frowned as he saw his kingdom be decimated by the bolts of energy. Goblins, ogres, and the long feared Horrucai were seen running together to get to the source of the pillar. Sosuke Aizen could not believe that someone would dare threaten his country. They would feel his wrath.

"Gin!" Aizen called for his right hand, Gin Ichimaru. "Summon all generals!"

"Alright." Ichimaru said, and opened a secret door, rising up into the throne room, and then went to find messengers to get the generals.

Aizen could feel the fear grasp his heart, and sneered. Ichimaru had a smile on his face as he always did. Aizen knew that whatever they were facing meant that the war between Essess would have to be put on hold.

Meanwhile, two armies, one lead by Ulquiorra Cifer, the other by the King of Essess himself, Sora Inoue had just finished fighting each other near the border of Essess and Karakura. They pulled away from each other, the dead already forgotten as the armies pulled away. Suddenly, the pillar of energy appeared, and hell broke loose with the bolts of energy falling all around the armies, and through them. Men and women fell. Even the horses were affected, falling down, on fire. The Royal Guard made haste, and went back to the castle fortress that was the Seireitei. The Seireitei was a city unto itself, protected by the Royal Guard, and was the centre of Essess. It was a walled city protected four guardians. These were giants, too big for one man to kill. In fact these giants were the epitome of brute strength and were highly trained. While a normal giant could lay waste to a group of ten men, these giants were highly trained to engage one hundred men. The city was protected by a circular wall with four gates. They protected each gate to the city. As the Royal Guard pulled up to the most Western gate, they did not see anyone at all guarding it. Bolts had been flying from the pillar of energy, but as the sun rose, the bolts seemed to stop and the pillar seemed to disappear. As the Royal Guard went up to the gate, a voice boomed from somewhere above the group.

"Who dares pass this way?" A voice thundered. "Don't you know that this way is closed?"

"This is Kirio Hikifune of the Royal Guard!" Cried out a woman warrior, who sat upon the Royal Horse, nursing Sora Inoue's head on her shoulder. "The King has been wounded! You must let us pass!"

"My KING!" The guard dropped all defences, and a huge arm fell from the sky, crashing beside the group, also smashing a cabbage shop.

"My Cabbages!" The shop owner yelled.

A massive head with horns erupted from the clouds as smoke and fire billowed from the mouth. Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō cried in anguish.

"What did those bastard Hueco Mundonions do?!" Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō lifted his head and bellowed, and his other arm opened the gate as smoke and flames filled the air, making it hard for everyone to see the giant properly.

His legs were not seen by the group, but they surmised that it was how things were. The Royal Guard travelled into the castle, and up to the medical wing of the king's castle. The Royal Armour was stripped off the young king, who was barely 30 years old. His parents had mysteriously disappeared some years ago and left the boy, who was 18 years old at the time to deal with things. The doctors pulled all clothing off the king and began to operate. The Royal Guard waited outside the operating room.

"Is my brother alright," a female voice chimed from behind the guards. "Is my king okay?"

"He's been grievously injured, Princess." Hikifune bowed, and the rest of the Royal Guard bowed down, honouring the King's sister. "I won't lie to you, Princess. He fought against Ulquiorra Cifer by himself, valiantly. He was cut down because the evil Hueco Mundo General used demon powers. He used a spear of energy to break your brother's body. He is the one you must go after for vengeance. The population of Essess will lose hope. Our country needs their Queen, Orihime Inoue."

"Hail Queen Inoue!" All members of the Royal Guard, and all doctors and nurses bowed. "All Hail Queen Inoue."

"Did you not see it?" Orihime said. "That pillar of darkness that pierced the heavens?"

"We did, my Queen." Hikifune replied. "It originated in Hueco Mundo, my Queen."

"No," Orihime wavered. "Kirio Hikifune, you are mistaken. That pillar was to the North of Karakura, our sister country. The men and women of that country have been ignored for too long."

"My Queen?" Hikifune said, surprised with eyes wide. "There is nothing but barren wasteland which makes up Karakura. Not one warrior rises to stop the Hueco Mundo forces from crossing their lands. It might as well be Hueco Mundo."

"Are you so blind?" Orihime said, tears running down her beautiful, 15 year old face. "My brother saw that pillar, and was struck down. A warrior such as Sora would never have lost to a demon such as Ulquiorra. That pillar made me feel afraid. It was as if a demon from hell itself stripped me bare and looked upon my flesh unashamed. It was hungry, and I could feel the gaze of something evil. I've always known the traitors Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Tosen Kaname had spies that were supernatural, and I have always felt their gaze. This pillar of energy was caused by something worse than anything we've ever felt before. Sora must rest now, for his sister will take command."

At once, Orihime made it to the messenger den, where men and women with well rested horses stood at the ready. Hikifune followed.

"My Queen, what are we to do?" Hikifune asked. "What happens now?"

"We cannot wait for word from Hueco Mundo for a truce." Orihime replied, and then turned to the messengers. "All hands go forth! Bring us back our armies that are fighting in the plains of Karakura. Tell the generals to travel throughout the land, and bring our people to the strongholds throughout Essess. We must protect our country, and let those from Karakura follow."

The messengers followed their orders. Two messengers went forth for each General of the Army of Essess. There were 10 Generals in all. Orihime stood with Hikifune and as they stood, they could see dark clouds coming up from where the pillar had been.

* * *

Men and women dressed in quite travelled the desert part of Karakura and Hueco Mundo. The sands stretched out far. One lonely warrior dressed in white was summoned by the king of these nomads.

"Sire, you summoned me?" A young man knelt before his king.

"Uryu Ishida." The King said. "That pillar of energy has not been seen in your lifetime, but it has been seen in mine. Go to the Tower of Scribes in Karakura, close to Essess. That is your path. As for your clan, the Quincy Elves, we march to the aid of Hueco Mundo. Stay sharp, and only take what you may carry."

"King Juhabach." Uryu Ishida said, "I have never ventured beyond the realm of the Quincy which is this desert. Surely a better soldier would suffice."

"Nay," Said King Juhabach. "I need all able bodied warriors to me. You have been trained well, but not well enough for my liking. Go now, and don't speak so arrogantly next time to your king."

"Yes my Lord," Uryu said, ashamed of his tongue. "Sorry lord Juhabach."

"That is all."

Uryu stormed out of the Royal Tent. He marched right to the pen with the horses, and picked a white horse. Royal hands had already gotten ready a mighty bow with strong arrows. They gave him five blades for weapons and he carried some of his own make. He settled up onto the horse, and they let him fly towards the tower where his fate remained unseen.

* * *

The horse neighed as the Wizard Yamamoto patted it. Rukia held a small bag of horse feed and fed the horse.

"Will I see you again?" Rukia asked the kind old wizard who stroked her head, down her cheek softly.

"This may be the end of me coming to the town." Wizard Yamamoto said.

Suddenly, sight beyond sight came to him. Yamamoto saw a glimpse of the future.

"On second thought." He said, mounting his horse, pulling a surprised Rukia with him. "You need to come with me."

Grandma Yuzu watched as the Wizard and Rukia rode passed. She threw a cloak to Rukia.

"You'll need this!" Grandma Yuzu said. "Go now child. Make Karakura proud."

"Show these townspeople the meaning of haste!" Yamamoto whispered into his horse's ear.

With that, the horse leapt into the air, and ran across the land. Rukia had no idea where she would be headed, but saw that the able bodied people were being led away from the town, in the opposite direction. Grandma Yuzu stood, but then joined the other people as they walked away from their homes and their loved ones. It was heart wrenching, but they needed to hope that the Wizard's power proved to be true.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The King of Karakura**_

The Black Tower rose from the Earth, as parts of rocks and trees collided around the tower in frenzy. Hundreds of goblins and ogres stayed off to the side as Shirosaki used his powers to bring forth supplies needed to complete the structure of the fortress that was being built. They went to work, compelled to the will of Shirosaki without him uttering an order. They chopped through the forest, made a factory near the river which pumped out sludge as swords, spears, axes, bows, arrows, shields, and chariots were forged from the fires of industry. Shirosaki wore the Hogyoku around his neck in a black chain. He wore a tattered black jacket as walked among his minions. His sword was sheathed on his back, and he supervised the creation of different things that could be needed in the fight ahead. He had stopped creating that pillar of energy, and word had spread throughout the land, from ogre to ogre, from goblin to goblin. Shirosaki breathed out smoke as he observed the birth of new warriors from the Earth. By some dark magic created by the goblins, new Horrucai were born. They were given black weapons, black armour, and black dog-lions which served as their steeds. Shirosaki watched on as the bodies of a few new Horrucai were being examined. Naked and black, these warriors were fitted into war-gear. Ever so fitting, a white helmet was given to each Horrucai. These were new warriors the world had never seen before, created by the evil imagination of Shirosaki. They were the Menos Grande. Their helmets were all the same except for the leaders', which had black stripes going down above and below the eyes. Bakeries, distilleries and butchers supplied the bread, the beer, and the meat for the new soldiers as well as for the goblins and ogres already summoned. Shirosaki walked up to the highest mountain peak near the tower, and saw the valley which had once been green was now turning black and white. He summoned butterflies to him with a wave of his hand. He sent out Hell Butterflies to scour the land, providing spies that no one suspected. They travelled quickly using the wind currents, and were in every town and city by nightfall. Shirosaki made his way back to his tower, and set his sights on Hueco Mundo.

* * *

They had walked for two days. Despite what Yamamoto had ordered, a few families brought some of the wounded. This proved to be one of the major hardships to the able bodied people, as there were few people who could use weapons as most men had to help carry wounded on stretchers or had to guide the animals that carried them. Shizuku, brother of Homura and friend of Rukia's had picked up a huge farming tool, which was used to cut down wheat or other grains such as rice that was usually consumed by the townspeople. It was not as sharp as a killing weapon needed to be, but it would suffice. It was shaped as a scythe with a grey blade and a wooden staff portion. There had never been a need to kill, so Shizuku's skill was sub par. The group travelled to another town, with Shizuku and Homura leading them together. The fires raged unchecked. Homes had been burned to the ground. There were several bodies still burning. The smell was horrific.

"Stay back, everyone!" Homura screamed. "We'll check it out."

Shizuku and Homura went through the town, Shizuku holding his scythe tightly. They entered homes, and found no one. It seemed that the town had been deserted. They silently made it back to the group. Grandma Yuzu bit her lower lip, worry making her crease her eyebrows.

"There's no one." Homura said, her face saddened by all the death and destruction.

"We should look for food at least." Shizuku said. "It doesn't make any sense to let it go.

So Grandma Yuzu, Homura and Shizuku organized the male youths. Some females came with them and they emptied most of the town of the food. Hurriedly, they made it back to the group. They started marching again, to where the Wizard Yamamoto told them to go. They came across more abandoned towns, and some of them did have survivors, so their number grew gradually. It was two days until they reached the foot of a mountain.

"The Bount Mountain," Grandma Yuzu whispered.

There was a door at the foot of the mountain. Shizuku, Homura and Grandma Yuzu went to the door, and read the inscription that had been written above the door. It said _Men and their families welcome, all else stay out. _They looked at each other in surprise, and Grandma Yuzu knocked on the door. They waited for what seemed to take a long time. Suddenly, they heard noises from beyond the door. Two fully armed dwarves came out of the caverns, armed with axes. They were short and stocky, but seemed powerful in their arms and legs. People could never mistake these short people for children for they were more hairy and their arms were as big as tree trunks.

"My name is Koga Go," One dwarf with a red beard said. "This is my young companion and fellow gate guard Cain."

"Hello men and women of Karakura," The young man Cain replied.

His armour had been endowed with precious jewels that were commonly found in the mountain. Cain's had only one green jewel. It could be thought that the jewels represented the battles that the dwarf fought, or perhaps just a fashion statement. No one dared ask.

"Do you know anything that has happened out here?" Grandma Yuzu asked. "A great evil attacked Karakura. Many have been killed and we were forced to leave our homes. We need refuge. Please if you have any room-"

"We all felt the piercing fear caused by Shirosaki's power." Koga raised his hand. "We need help defending this mountain, and will gladly protect those who cannot fight. Those who can be trained will be used. The rest of you can come and go as you please, but be vigilant that you do not lead any of those goblins and ogres know about this location. Magic was used to seal this door and block the sight of all except innocent men and women."

"Thank you!" Grandma Yuzu said.

The group entered the caves and all looked in wonder at the glittering caves. Dwarves armed with axes walked to and fro. Some were working gathering precious metals and rocks in order to sell to markets all across the land to buy food, weapons, and other things. A few female dwarves were seen. They were as short as the dwarf men, but had no beards that the male dwarves had. A few of them were armed and even wore armour. The whole population seemed to be ready to fight. One might believe that something was about to happen, but the hours went by with only digging and normal dwarf behaviour went about.

Koga went and spoke with another dwarf, who was supervising others who were coming back from the mine. He went up to Grandma Yuzu as Koga went back to the gate where he was stationed. He was an inch taller than Koga was, but was still much shorter than Grandma Yuzu.

"Hello elder human." He said. "My name is Mabashi. It will be my honour to welcome you here, to Bount Mountain. I will lead you to where you will be staying, and if there are any able bodied men or women, you can work with us to defend this place as well as work to reap harvests, make food, and other things. We cannot tend to your needs alone; you must help us, which is all we can ask."

"We graciously accept those terms." Grandma Yuzu said for the whole group. "We will work to make this place comfortable for all."

"Hey, how can we reap anything?" Homura asked. "We left our farms, and abandoned our homes. How can there be anything to reap down here?"

"Let me show you," Mabashi said, and lead the group deeper into the mountain.

They passed dwarves going to and fro with precious gems in huge metal carts. They passed daycare centres with female and male dwarves taking care of the children dwarves. As they passed through the inner world of the Bount dwarves, they saw that the cave sparkled with different colours. The blues, greens, reds, and oranges were all around. Purple seemed to be rare. The group of men and women were lead deeper into the cave until they could see light at the other side of the cavern. As they entered, they were more surprised. They had entered a huge underground farmland, which had a huge ball of fire giving light to the crops that were being grown. Countless dwarves worked, watering the plants that served as food. At the sides, roots could be seen coming down from above. They could see that some dwarves were harvesting these roots to use as food or medicine. These dwarves were not wearing armour, and were tending to the plants. They passed these crops and Mabashi stopped the group. He went up to a taller dwarf who had white hair, who wore brown robes with white and black underneath. This dwarf was speaking with others, giving them orders on what was to happen. Mabashi spoke to this dwarf, and gestured to the group of men and women behind him. Then, they walked up to Grandma Yuzu.

"Welcome," The dwarf with white hair said, opening his arms in a huge hugging gesture. "These are my Bounts, and this is our cave. We are in the Wizard of Fire's debt as we could never have mustered such a light that feeds our crops. Thus it is with his blessing that I have allowed you to enter here. I must also respect the tales of old which have dwarves and men fighting side by side against tyrants such as Shirosaki. I honour that past and welcome all of you, old and small. I am Jin Kariya."

"Thank you for having us in your home." Grandma Yuzu bowed. "We will humbly accept any task you would have for us."

"Thank you, elder woman," Kariya said, "But I will not suffer the elders to work. You can rest and be assured that you and your entire group will be taken care of. The Eagle King, friend of Yamamoto the wise Wizard has told me about your wounded. The first thing I will have some of those who are able is to journey with some of my dwarves. We will gather the wounded, protect them, and bring them here. You can settle here, in the light. I have caves specially carved at the sides of this cavern for you to stay. You will be able to wonder anywhere in this cave, but do not go deeper, as there are monsters here that have not heeded the call Shirosaki sent out. There is one known as the Memory Snake. This being has ruined some of our memories. It is vicious as you forget to be afraid as it eats you without you even acknowledging that you are about to die. There is also one that is made of the magma underneath this mountain. If you find yourself caught by this monster, you will die as it will use the very environment against you. Its name is Goethe."

"Why are you dwarves seeking refuge here then?" Grandma Yuzu asked, "It feels as if you are under attack by these monsters?"

"Thankfully," Kariya replied, "The monsters have no way of getting into our lair. Humans aren't the only beings endowed with magical powers. The powers of the original Bount Dwarves made this place into what it was. They protected us by creating a field of magic that would drive these monsters out, as well as shield us from their sight. I hope you all find it safe and comfortable here. It will be some time before the best of our warriors are ready for battle, however. For we have seen that Shirosaki, the bane of Karakura has returned. We must aid others in battle. We must help The Wizard of Fire protect this land. You may not see me again as there is much for me to do to prepare for this."

Kariya spoke a bit more about what the rules were governing the men and women's stay. He spoke to Mabashi and then went back to his ministrations of organizing the farming dwarves. Mabashi on the other hand went and showed them where they were staying. Families were given bigger dwellings than single people. However, single people had to share rooms with other single people of the same gender. Even elderly people, such as Grandma Yuzu had to share her room, but no one protested as the lodgings were comfortable. Beds had been made for the bigger species' stature and weight. Tables and chairs had been brought into the rooms. There was a living/dining area to each room, and the beddings were separate areas. Small fireplaces were evident, but seemed to be unused. Wood was beside each fireplace. There were pots, plates, forks, knives, pans, and other things needed to be used to cook. There was even a pantry for each abode fully stocked with foods that dwarves ate. Recipes had been written and were placed in a book on a shelf. Other book shelves were evident, but alas, no one really could read except a few people who did businesses that required reading. It seemed that the dwarves had been warned much, much before Shirosaki's return with the pillar of energy. Everyone was surprised that the dwarves could muster such powers as to foresee what was to come. Kariya seemed to be much more than what he seemed as everything was perfect. Not one person in the group could complain. Everyone got settled in.

* * *

Rukia dozed, going from wakefulness to sleep. She did not know the passage of time, and frankly did not care. She did not know why the horse underneath her felt comfortable while it galloped roughly across the terrain. She only knew the cloak surrounding her, keeping her warm even though she became conscious of the horse beginning to climb. Heat seemed to resonate from Wizard Yamamoto, which also kept her warm. He sat behind her, and guided the horse to where it could tread. Suddenly it began to snow. She could hear the soft crunch below the horse's hooves.

"Where…" Rukia tried to ask the wizard. "Are we there yet?"

"No, child," Yamamoto uttered under his breath as his noble steed went quickly over a slope. "Only a few more hours."

And then, Rukia knew no more as uneasy sleep took her. The next time she awoke, snow was blowing into her face, wetting her skin, and making her grow cold. She was still comfortable. She rubbed her eyes, and looked all around. Her eyes stung with the bright white light that seemed to emanate all around her. She squinted, and looked forward. She could see the outline of a castle. Then the snow stopped at once. The horse slowed and stopped. Rukia's eyes widened. All around her was the snow, but before her was a garden of green grass, followed by flowers of every colour. A yellow bricked path lay before them, and they went through the garden. Fruit trees sprung up everywhere. Rukia picked a fruit, and bit cautiously. The fruit was sweet and crunchy. It was orange and had a similar texture of a tomato, but was different. She smiled up to Yamamoto, who smiled back.

"The fruit you are eating," Yamamoto explained, "Is one of the fruits designed and cultivated by my sister Witch. You will see her soon as this is her territory, her home, and her garden."

"This is astounding." The young girl said, looking in awe at all the fruit, the flowers, and forest around them.

They came to a clearing, and the front gate to the castle. Waiting for them was a woman so beautiful and white she was more than words could describe her. Yamamoto and Rukia came off the horse, and a stable hand came out of the castle. Yamamoto spoke to him first, telling him what was needed to get the horse ready. Rukia walked forward, towards the woman.

"My dear," The woman smiled. "Welcome to my home. Hello Brother."

They bowed to each other, Yamamoto and the woman did.

"This, Rukia," Yamamoto said to the girl, "Is my sister, the Witch of Snow, Shirayuki."

Then, two other men came out of the castle. One wore a Pink kimono with flower designs all over it. He wore wooden clogs on his feet. Sheathed at his right side were two katana. On his back were two broad swords sheathed. On his left side he also wore a drink canister. His face was hairy as he had let his beard grow, yet it looked trimmed. His long brown hair was held in a blue ponytail. His eyes were wide yet bloodshot. He looked as if he had been drinking. On his head he wore a brimmed straw hat a bit like the Wizard Yamamoto's. The other man wore a pure white kimono top with black pants. He also had two swords sheathed on his back, yet they were on one side. At his right side on his waist were two katana. He had long white hair which was neatly combed. He wore long boots used most likely to tread through the snow. He looked fresh and ready for what the day had for him. The contrast between them was astounding.

"Old man Yama," The man in pink said, smiling. "It's been a while."

"The honour is mine," Yamamoto bowed to these two men. "It truly has been a while, my pupils."

Rukia's eyes widened with awe as she looked at these two warriors.

"We've been sent by our Queen Inoue." The man with white hair said gravely. "When we saw Shirosaki's pillar, we assumed the worst. It is good to see you are whole, Master."

"These are the last of my pupils." Yamamoto explained to Rukia. "The man in pink is known as the Wind Wizard, Shunsui Kyoraku, One of the Ten Generals of Essess. His Army is number Eight. The other man is the Wizard of Water, Joshiro Ukitake. He is also an general of Essess, and his army is number ten."

"Pleased to meet you." Rukia bowed to both men, "I am nothing but a girl from a small town, a farming community that does not go to war. I am sorry but I am unworthy to be in your presence."

The man with long white hair bowed and placed a hand on Rukia's head.

"You are wrong, Lady Rukia." Ukitake spoke softly, "We are servants of the highest order. Once our work is done, we have no place here. It is for you that we serve the order. It is for you that we gained this power."

He gently brushed her cheek with his hand. Her eyes were wide with wonder. These people standing in front of her were of the best magical beings in the world. They had seen the pillar of Shirosaki's energy and had met at this time when the world needed them most. They were so unlike each other; it was surprising that they would work together.

"Welcome Rukia, to this meeting of wizards and witches." Shirayuki said. "It has been a long time since any mortal has been welcome to my presence. With my brother's blessing, we welcome you."

They entered the small castle that was Shirayuki's residence. Servants bustled about, preparing the castle for the guests. They were busy cleaning rooms that had not been used in many years. They were moving tables, chairs, and other pieces of equipment and furniture to and fro. They welcomed Rukia and Yamamoto eagerly, looking at them in awe. They never saw another person before besides the wizards, and knew that Rukia was special. Yamamoto's horse was taken to stables to be with other horses that were kept in the castle grounds. There it would be fed and would rest there. Meanwhile, Yamamoto's possessions were taken to a private room. Rukia was given a separate room to rest in. One of Shirayuki's servants led them to a mess hall where they would eat and drink to replenish themselves. They ate and drank with the wizards Ukitake and Kyoraku. They spoke about adventures that they had since meeting last, mistakes they had made, people they helped, enemies that they made, and Rukia listened to every word. However, soon she became drowsy as the wizards began speaking less. She barely acknowledged that her eyes closed when she felt a hand gently shake her. She opened her eyes, and looked into the old wrinkled face of Yamamoto.

"Come child." He said. "It has been long since you have slept soundly. I will take you to your room. We have a busy day tomorrow, and you will be needed."

"Okay." Rukia said as she let herself be pulled to her feet.

She stumbled along, keeping up with the wizard as he led her out of the mess hall. They said their goodbyes to the other two wizards, and departed. Yamamoto seemed to know the halls of the castle as they did not get lost. He led her to a bedroom, and ushered her into it. There on the bed were nightclothes that were just her size.

"Honestly, Old man Yama," Rukia said, repeating what Kyoraku had said with a smile. "I never thought I would be here with you on one of your adventures. Thank you for bringing me along."

She curtsied, and he bowed.

"I will return for you in the morning." Yamamoto said. "Rest well. For you will need it."

Rukia closed the door, and looked into the room. Candles were lit on many shelves and tables in the room. There was another door in the room, and when she opened it, she was surprised. A small woman waited for her in a room with a large basin filled with water.

"Here, milady." The small woman said. "I have drawn you a bath."

"I have never used one of these before." Rukia blushed. "I always used to bathe in a stream with the other women in my town. We only recently built a bathhouse."

"Do not worry." The small woman said. "I know how to bathe a woman such as yourself. Do not worry, for I will take very good care of you."

The woman walked up to Rukia, and gently took the cloak from her. She went into the bedroom, and put the cloak on a hook. Rukia disrobed and folded her clothes neatly. She placed her clothes on top of a counter, but wore her undergarments, a white pair of shorts, and a white undershirt.

"Surely you cannot bathe with those on." The woman said, making Rukia blush.

"If you don't mind, I will bathe myself." Rukia said.

"Nonsense," The woman came up to Rukia and led her into the bathroom to the basin.

Rukia was stripped of her remaining clothing, and stood, quite abashed, covering her body parts.

"Oh deary," The small woman said. "You have nothing I haven't seen before. Why, I have bathed queens and princesses in my time. I've bathed the dwarf-women from the mountains. I have bathed the most crusted over cave women who were driven into the woods! I am a bathing expert, so please child, trust in me."

"There are female dwarves?" The words made Rukia laugh at the thought of dwarves having females.

Rukia dipped her toe into the basin. The water was pleasantly warm. She eased slowly down into the water.

"Ah," Rukia sighed as she closed her eyes, relishing the warm water as she submerged her body in the bath.

The feelings of the bashfulness left her, as the little woman began washing Rukia's hair, untangling the knots, combing it out and using soap and water in a pan to wash it properly. The woman scrubbed Rukia's body with a soapy sponge which had a handle, starting with her arms, holding onto the limbs as she scrubbed them clean, than moving to the other arm. She started cleaning Rukia's back, scrubbing really hard, yet it did not hurt. It just felt like someone scratching your back. The woman cleaned Rukia's sides with a soapy vigour, and then gently cleaned Rukia's chest, making sure not to hurt the girl's breasts. She moved to Rukia's stomach. Rukia stood up, and the woman used a different sponge to clean in between Rukia's legs, but let Rukia clean her own body parts which were too tender with a special sponge that would be thrown away after. The woman soaped and rinsed Rukia's legs, ending with her toes. Rukia submerged her body as the woman scrubbed using different tools in order to get the dead skin off her feet. The woman clipped Rukia's toe nails, and cleaned Rukia's hands, clipping her finger nails as well. Rukia sighed in contentment, feeling her body in the different ways that it was cleaned. She had never been so thoroughly bathed before.

The woman then dried Rukia using a towel, and dressed her into a nightgown and white shorts. She was put to bed, and before long she was dreaming of the adventures that she might have with the wizards. The old woman left the lodging to attend to different duties.

* * *

Three lone guards looked upon the horizon as the sun set behind grey clouds. Shirosaki's Pillar of energy was gone, but it was still in their minds. They could feel his gold eyes on them. A mist crept to the wall where these guards were stationed. Together, they felt more secure than apart. They carried crossbows made from the finest craftsmen in Hueco Mundo. These weapons stopped ogres dead with one shot to the head of the beast. Their Armour was shiny and new. They had seen the sign of Shirosaki in the sky and were now wearing helmets and mail so that they could be ready for any attack. They eyed the mist approaching the wall with suspicion. Never had mist acted this before, so the guards readied their crossbows and aimed their weapons at the mist. Soon, the mist enveloped the wall. One guard approached the edge of the wall and looked down. Suddenly, dozens of grappling hooks sprung up from the mist. With a loud clamour, the grappling hooks all found the edge of the wall, finding support in the bricks that cracked with the force that the grappling hooks were now being pulled with. Scores of black shapes with white heads could be seen scaling the wall. The guards pulled away from the wall. Shirosaki leapt and was on top of the wall within seconds. The guards gasped at the creature that stood before them. His eyes blazed with a golden hue. His sword gleamed black with a tiny blue shine along the sharpened edge. He leapt at the guards. They let out a volley of arrows. Shirosaki slashed, and with the force created by the quick and powerful strike, the three arrows were knocked out of the air. Shirosaki went forwards, slashing again.

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" One guard screamed his arms now stumps spewing crimson blood onto the wall.

Shirosaki beheaded the other guards in one fell swoop. Their armour where they had been slashed sizzled and in the night, you could see the metal burning where it was slashed. Blood flowed out of the guards necks, and Shirosaki let them fall. He looked to his right and left, and could see guards some distance away see him. They all lit huge torches. On towers and cliff-sides, other torches were lit. All throughout Hueco Mundo, the torches were lit. Everyone then knew that they were under siege.

"Well, well." A voice called into the night as Shirosaki stood on the wall, a statue of wrath as his warriors scaled the walls with packs of food, arrows, knives and other tools necessary for the invasion. "It looks like we're about to have a little bit of fun."

The Menos Grande moved across the wall, and when most of these warriors were away from it, Shirosaki pulled out the Hogyoku once more, and summoned an immense strength from it. He stabbed the wall beneath his feet. The wall moaned and then a huge crack formed from Shirosaki's blade all the way to the bottom of the wall. The wall fell, crumbling as it failed to hold itself up. Shirosaki fell with it, and landed on his feet as more of the wall came down around him. He slashed upwards as a huge piece of it fell, shattering it with such force that it fell away from him instead of on top of him.

Menos Grande pulled off their armour, and began using picks and hammers to smash the pieces of the wall to bits. They used the very wall to create a road stretching for miles. Shirosaki looked upon Hueco Mundo, and could see a thousand horses race upon the plain, going to meet him at the wall. He held up his sword and called out with a voice deep and long. Every Horrucai and Menos Grande within earshot became aware of the coming attack. They grabbed their shields and spears, and formed a V line, with Shirosaki close to the middle. The best shields were at front and along the sides. All spears pointed towards the coming attack.

"Exequias!" The leader of the Hueco Mundo Exequias task force, Rudobone screamed. "ATTACK!"

All Hueco Mundo warriors wore white armour, but the Exequias wore special helmets that covered their whole face. They looked like skulls. The men and women that made up the Exequias were some of the best riders in Hueco Mundo. They all wore white capes, with mail on their arms and legs. Their spears were long, and their horses were fast. In a few moments, they were on top of the Menos Grande. Horses crushed the shields, slamming the Menos Grande down and away. However, the black spears stabbed the horses in their eyes, and front. Smaller Menos Grande rolled underneath the horses, disembowelling the beasts. Hot entrails fell onto the ground, and the horse and rider fell. The white now became coloured with blood as the warriors would get up with just their spears. They stabbed at the Menos Grande, but they soon found themselves surrounded and stabbed by the picks, spears, and swords of the Black Army. Numerous Exequias were taken out this way, but some stabbed and killed a few Menos Grande with their spears.

Shirosaki looked upon the battled field, and let out another roar. Archers from the rear aimed their arrows, and fire. Upon hearing the roar, the Menos Grande in front brought up their shields and knelt to the ground to make themselves smaller. The arrows struck and killed many Exequias. Blood soaked the ground. Shirosaki roared a different roar. The spears-men ran forward, killing many of the still living but fallen foes. They came to the front, and battled the other Exequias that were still lingering. Shirosaki grabbed a spear from a fallen Menos Grande and rushed forward, dropping his sword. He found a foe that also had a spear. The enemy thrust his spear forward as Shirosaki ran up to him. Shirosaki slashed with his left hand, using his claws to cleave off the head of the spear. Shirosaki's spear thrust forward and crushed into the armour of the Exequias. The man was lifted off his feet as the spear went right through their stomach. Shirosaki moaned with contentment as he heard the crunch of broken ribs and the gurgle of blood seeping out the wound to the front and to the back. Shirosaki twisted and throttled the spear, causing the Exequias to cry out. He fell to his knees as Shirosaki let go of the spear. Grasping the spear the man started pleading with Shirosaki. Delirious, the man under the white helmet and armour whined as Menos Grande surrounded him. Shirosaki took the man's head in his hands, and started squeezing. The man pulled at Shirosaki's wrists, trying to will the demon to let go but to no avail.

"NO-Please…" The man pleaded. "Don't do -what are you doing? – NO NNOO! AAAAAAGGGGGHHHH."

The metal of the helmet began to bend and crack. The man screamed and screamed, but all too soon, his blood started pouring out of his mouth, nose and eyes, coming out of the holes of the helmet. Shirosaki continued until he heard the man's skull crack. He twisted the head, hearing popping and snapping. He then pulled it the other way. There was one more other snap and another gush of blood and brain liquid. Shirosaki let go of the now dead Exequias. The body fell limply to the ground.

Aghast at the gruesome display the rest of the Exequias fell back. Rudobone stayed in the back, ordering a retreat. Shirosaki did not let any of his soldiers follow. They picked up their wounded, and patched them up. They ate the dead. It was a feast of victory for Shirosaki as numerous fires were started. Some of the lodgings for the guards were burned down, and used as a cooking pit as the meat from every body was roasted. All the Menos Grande took part, and ate their fill. Shirosaki stood alone on top of a broken and useless piece of the wall, and munched upon a leg of man while looking forward into Hueco Mundo. So far, his first wave was successful in demolishing not only the wall, but one of the best known fighting forces of Hueco Mundo. Victory was inevitable with the might of the Goblins and Horrucai, Shirosaki was sure that things were going to be very easy. He awaited the next force that would oppose him.

It was in the middle of the night, and Shirosaki's soldiers became restless. He could sense the malcontent growing in his army. He turned on them, and seethed, angrily at first, but then turned to making them feel his conviction. An hour later, the Menos Grande were still restless when the rest of Shirosaki's army came. Dogs of war came howling into the camp. Their jaws snapped as they passed dozing Menos Grande. Naked spear wielding Horrucai rode these dogs, and they came to Shirosaki. Thousands of dogs barked, yowled and snarled as they went to the front of the army. Some dogs were pulling chariots filled with a driver and marksman who used a bow and arrow. With the group of dogs came the machines of war. Ladders, huge battle rams, and other devices followed being pulled by dogs, and pushed by ogres. Armoured beasts standing eleven feet tall came bounding in, their footfalls sounding throughout the camp. These beasts had huge swords on their sides, and held hammers in their hands. Some had massive shields while others had crossbows that not even two men could wield. The host of Horrucai, Menos Grande, and Ogres were all well fed, and not tired at all from the trip save a few of the beasts pulling or pushing the devices that would be used to destroy Hueco Mundo. Donkeys brought up the rear carrying supplies and food for the trip ahead. They were guarded of course by more dogs, bow wielding soldiers, and other ogres. The massive army started to move before the night was through. They marched to drums being played by several huge Menos Grande. Several others held up the banners of Shirosaki, which was a black flag with a white face with two lines down above and below the eyes.

* * *

Tens Zing's horse was weary. It had stopped moving at full gallop a long time ago. It ached to slow down and stop. However, Tens needed to get where he was going right away, but he had dismounted from the horse to give it some rest from carrying a heavy burden. Tens' hair fell around his face, framing it in ebony. The wavy locks fell to his shoulders, and he felt that it offered some protection from the chill that was in the air, although the dark and heavy days seemed to chase away any sense of contentment. He led the horse over a hill, and then saw a small town with a tall tower right in the middle. The town had walls, and patrolmen with bows and arrows could be seen. They were all wearing green armour with black capes. Tens patted the horse's head, and whispered into its ear. The horse began trotting along, looking to the town for rest. Tens wore his Steward's Cloak on his back, with his black sword on his left side. He withdrew a white handkerchief from his pocket, and waved it in the air as he approached the settlement.

"Open the gates!" Tens yelled. "I have use of the Tower of Scribes. I seek the knowledge passed down from the times of old! Open the gates!"

A few guards looked at each other. Suddenly, a man with long white hair appeared above the gate A.K.A **Ganryu **from Memories of Nobody. A scar was evident on the man's forehead, and Tens surmised that this indeed was a warrior tried and true. Recognition registered in his face, so he yelled back to his comrades. A gate slowly opened, dragging heavily as the men and women worked to let Tens in.

"Dark are the days of now." The man with white hair said upon greeting Tens. "Shirosaki's return was unprecedented, unwarranted and unwanted. It's been many years since I last saw the Cloak of the Stewards, and I would not guess someone as young as you would carry the burden of a lost kingdom. What brings you here? What news from the Monastery?"

"The Monastery has emptied." Tens replied. "All of the monks have taken up arms. All have left to face the hoards of Shirosaki. I alone have journeyed across the plain to this town in order to learn what I can to help my father in battle. It is the hope that through the scrolls written over a hundred years, I will find a way to defeat Shirosaki permanently as to bring peace upon Karakura once more."

"Ha!" The man snorted. "Hundreds have fallen against Shirosaki's blade. What can a boy do against such a foe? You may read what you will. I will not keep you here, for it is noble of you for obeying your father although it is a foolish dream to think Shirosaki can be bested. Eat, drink, fuck, and make merry with whoever you find in this town. These are the End of Days, and I will not stop you from making the best of it."

"Quiet, Master Foul-tongue!" Tens said forcefully. "I will not just read but train. I will not rest and make merry. I will ascend and face Shirosaki head on or die trying. You can do what you want, but I must hurry."

"Go." The man said.

With that, the man summoned a stableman, who took the reigns from Tens. Tens' horse was lead to a stable where it could rest and eat, and a few servants came and took the bags from the horse and from Tens. These servants then followed as the man led Tens through the town. They passed the houses, restaurants, factories, workhouses, whorehouses, and armoury to the middle of the town where the Tower of Scribes stood tall, like a monument. Gargoyles and statues as well as decorative borders and landings could be seen separating the tower into four sections. At the very top there was a pyramid of white stone, which shone brightly. Tens could feel his heart relax. Tension evaporated, and Tens sighed. This tower had the ability to create the feeling of safety. This was a very good spell for the defenders of the tower to feel relaxed before and during battle, where they needed to protect the tower. They came to the tall Black doors. On the doors were diamond designs and borders of gold. The man with white hair knocked on the door and stepped back. The doors were opened by two scribes; both wearing white robes with red pointed hats A.K.A the blank souls from Memories of Nobody.

"Welcome, welcome." One of the scribes said. "Thank youMasterGanryu,you may leave. We will take care of this fellow. Welcome to Tower of Scribes."

With that, the man with the white hair left Tens, leaving him to the care of the scribes. They closed the huge doors, and then lead Tens up a staircase, and explained each floor.

"The main floor, which we are ascending from," One scribe said. "Is where the mess hall is. That is where we also cook meals. The ovens keep this tower nice and warm, especially in a time like this when it is getting colder. The second floor is where we sleep. We will lead you to a small room. Normally, we would let guests stay in a cabin outside, but you are like us in the way you live. You have been taught how to read, and that is something many of this day do not know how to do. Even the best warrior we have cannot read. You are far more rare a breed of warrior than we have ever seen, and serving you will be a privilege."

"Your words have some truth." Tens replied. "I do know how to read. But that will not make a difference where Shirosaki is concerned. My father is the bravest man I know, and Shirosaki had him cowering like a boy. That is the foe I face. Now hurry! I must begin training right this instance."

"We will have the servants bring your things to your room. Come with me now, and you will meet the librarian. I must warn you though. Do not touch her. Do not even breathe around her, for she is pure. All librarians must be pure, not knowing the ways of the world because that would then lead to something we scribes can never do."

"What are you talking about?"

"She must not know the ways of the warrior. Yes, she has been in the Chamber of Scrolls every day since she was able to, at a very young age. Her parents were not allowed to enter this Holy Sanctuary, and thus she must not know how to kill for it will be the end of us!"

"You fear her? It is right that she should take revenge on you if you have done something heinous. You should not have taken her from her family!"

"The rule stands, for your protection as well. The magic spells that have been written have been written in a precise way that it would be merely looked at as having fun. Our scrolls will teach you about the summoning of ki energy, which you can use as a fire blast. We wrote that the fire blast was made as a signal, with different degrees of 'brightness'. By brightness we mean that the strength of each attack. I will be able to assist you in the reading of the scrolls if you wish. The librarian can help you read, too, but remember what I said about her! You must keep yourself away from her physically!"

Tens was lead up to the third floor. The scribe opened the door to the library. The chamber was round, with row upon row of scrolls all on shelves spiralling up to the ceiling. Which was higher than any ladder could reach. Huge, long pieces of fabric were dangling from the ceiling, in a criss-cross from focal point to focal point. It looked like an upside-down maze of fabric. It was like looking at ribbons all bunched up. Slowly, the ribbons of red began winding and moving, as if they were the limbs of a fluid-like beast. From the centre, more ribbons came down. At the side of the chamber, the red ribbons sunk to the floor, but in the centre of the room, something was moving. It started in a heap of red, and then Tens could make out the unmistakable shape of a lovely looking woman. The ribbons were all wound around her body, and unwound slowly as she descended from the ceiling. Like an acrobat from Cirque Du Soliel, she unwound herself from the ribbons. Tens' eyes widened as the maiden's flesh appeared. Her arms and legs were bare, and were just the right shade of colour. Her violet hair was done up in a red ribbon, tied in a bow. Her dainty feet touched the floor a few feet away from Tens and the scribe. Her wide, beautiful, honey-coloured eyes looked at Tens, and his blue eyes stared back at her. She had been smiling the whole way down, and unlike many of the women in his life, her teeth were not yellow or misshapen. They were pearly white. She was wearing red ribbons that covered her from below her shoulders to just a bit above her knees. Her curves were undeniably feminine. She also looked small, and fragile, like a flower blossoming. Yet, by just controlling the ribbons, she showed Tens the power she possessed. Her toes, her feet, her legs, her arms, her hair, her breasts, her hips all screamed to Tens. In her arms she was holding a black scroll.

"Hello, my name's Senna!" The woman said, bowing graciously. "I have heard from another that you will be studying here. I will do the best I can to help you. We'll have lots of fun!"

And like that, Tens Zing was stricken with a feeling he could not describe. Suddenly, Shirosaki seemed like a distant memory and all there was to focus on was this one woman who took Tens' breath away. Her personality plainly showed happiness Tens was not expecting even in the face of doom here was this woman whose bravery rivalled some of the fiercest warriors. Did she see Shirosaki's Pillar? Did she feel the way Tens and his father felt when they saw it? Tens felt that he wanted to get to know this person, more than anyone who was in Tens life. He wanted to know her, and wanted her to want to know him as well. A longing was in Tens' heart for her.

Suddenly, Tens Zing was stricken.

* * *

Ikumi Unagiyadid not agree with some things that King Sosuke Aizen did with the country. It seemed that he favoured the rich more than the poor. The very capital was beautifully kept, with gardens, white towers, colourful flags and paintings, with glass of different colours making pictures, and an impressive wall protecting everything including the Palace-city Los Noches. Her village however, was on the outskirts of the country. Rarely did any of the rich explore the land so far out away from their strongholds. There were several other cities that were walled, built by elves, made to stand the test of time as elves were notorious for having longs lives, it was no wonder why they would build such sturdy buildings. Even the wall along the border of Hueco Mundo and Karakura was built with the strength of the elves that once lived and prospered in this land. The village that Ikumi Unagiya lived in was built more recently, and by men and women. Farmers lived in the village, and kept their farms safe by having a few dogs wonder about. They lived in the village out of fear as sometimes there would be raids by bands of goblins long thought to be vanquished by the armies of Hueco Mundo. It was a restless night though, as the pillar of energy created by Shirosaki was filling everyone's dreams. It had taken a long time for Ikumi Unagiya to soothe her son, Kaoro to sleep. Soon after her son was asleep, Ikumi Unagiya drifted into sleep filled with the fear of the day. Suddenly, she could hear the marching. She heard the drums being played, and then a loud horn made her jump out of bed. She ran to the window of her small cabin, and looked out to where the sound was coming from. The black banners with Shirosaki's mask-face could be seen from her window. The army was marching right towards the town. Ikumi Unagiya ran to her son's room.

"Kaoro," she shook her son, who woke up quickly. "We have to leave."

"What's that sound, mama?" Kaoroasked.

"Nothing, sweet-pea." Ikumi Unagiyasaid. "Just get your coat on! We have to leave."

Suddenly, the sound of battle rang out, as several men and women could be heard shooting arrows, with swords clashing as a few scouts from the advancing army came into town. The whole village was woken, as men, women and children rushed to get out of the village as the army started burning it to the ground, stealing anything of value, and killing any who got in the way. Ikumi Unagiyaand her son made their way out of the house, taking nothing. They were ten paces away from the stables, trying to get to one of the steeds when a loud howl was heard. Ikumi Unagiyalooked back, and saw one of the war dogs running right towards her. Riding the dog was one of the Menos Grande, who was fully armoured. She was holding a crossbow. She used her heels to stop the dog, using sharp daggers to cause it pain so it would obey. She let loose an arrow and the only thing Ikumi Unagiya could do is turn her body so the arrow struck her and not Kaoro.

"Mom!" Kaorocried out.

"Go!" Ikumi Unagiya yelled. "Get on one of the horses! Flee child!"

The dog was almost upon her, so she pushed her child, and took out a knife. She turned, her side bleeding heavily from the arrow. Moving was far too painful. The dog mauled Ikumi Unagiya**,** ripping into her flesh as she screamed. It used its claws to scratch her, and it bit into her, tossing chunks of clothing and hair as well as flesh away from her.

"MOMMY!" The child cried out.

The dog turned on him, and he ran towards the stables. Suddenly, the dog yowled as Ikumi Unagiya stabbed it underneath its body. She dragged the blade forward, and ripped it out, stabbing and slashing as best she could with the only arm she had left. Blood was pouring out of numerous wounds, and someone looking on would have to wonder where the woman got the strength. Finally, losing strength, Ikumi Unagiyastabbed one last time, leaving the blade in the dog's belly. The dog started thrashing, throwing the rider from the saddle, and then left them both so that it could lick its wounds.

"Ugh." The Menos Grande seethed as she got to her feet. "So you're still alive, huh?"

She stalked over to Ikumi Unagiya**, a**nd pulled her to her feet. Ikumi Unagiyapassed out from blood-loss. Shirosaki looked upon all the weapons, food, and bodies that had been plundered from the town. Ikumi Unagiyawas carried to Shirosaki by two Menos Grande, her body broken. The fight had long left her. She was forced by one of the Menos Grande to look Shirosaki in the eye. He went over to the pile of bodies and produced a head. It could have been the head of Ikumi Unagiya's son**.** Ikumi Unagiyacried out, yelling with the last of her strength, filled with sorrow and sadness at the thought that Shirosaki had killed her son. Tears fell from Ikumi Unagiya**'s **face. She started to cry and all the Menos Grande laughed. Silently, Shirosaki raised his hand and his sword flew to his hand. He slit Ikumi Unagiya**'s** throat open. Gurgling and gasping, Ikumi Unagiyatried to fight, but it was no use. Her blood fell at Shirosaki**'s **feet, and then she died.

Kaorocould not look back as she rode the only horse he could mount himself. He knew that he would never see his mother again, and had heard his mother's last cry before she died. Filled with hatred, Kaoro flew into the night to the next town, village or city, warning everyone of Shirosaki's advancement. Kaoro marked his words that he would have his vengeance against the demon Shirosaki, he vowed that he would keep travelling, warning all of Hueco Mundo so that no one else would get hurt like his mother and fellow village-people who died protecting their homes and families. Shirosaki had to be stopped.

GoldDragon: HOLY FUCKING MISTAKES!


	3. Chapter 3

_**The King of Karakura**_

"Ugh, this is so tight." Rukia said to herself, pulling on the heavy ribbon that covered her abdomen.

She had not dressed herself this morning as servants of Shirayuki stripped her of her sleeping clothes, washed her skin with a sponge, and then proceeded to dress her in the white, fancy Iromujishe now was wearing as she was walking to the meeting place that she had been told to go to. Her old clothes were confiscated, and Rukia wondered if she would ever wear them again. She walked down the hallway, her sandals on her feet making the only noise as torches flickered. She then found herself at the tall black doors that would lead to the meeting of the wizards, and Rukia could hear them all speaking through the door. She hesitated before knocking, wondering if she should wait until the wizards and the witch were done speaking to each other. Before she could turn away, there was a gush of air and the doors opened to reveal the room before her. The wizards Yamamoto, Kyoraku, and Ukitake were sitting on a couch on one side, while Shirayuki sat on the other side of the room on another couch. Beside her were two new wizards Rukia had not seen before. One was an elderly looking man who had white hair on his head, mustache, and beard. He was dressed in a white suit. He had a scar running from above his right eye, which went all the way down over his eye, and then turned to under his right cheekbone. On his head was a white crown as well. The sleeves of his tunic were cut off, and his muscles were bulging out. He had multiple scars on his arms.

"Come on in, dear." Shirayuki said to Rukia, who bowed as she entered the room. "These two fine gentlemen are wizards from Hueco Mundo. This is the Wizard of Time, Lord Barrigan Louisenbairn."

She motioned to Barrigan, who eyed Rukia cautiously.

"And this is the Sorcerer Supreme, Kagerōza Inaba." Shirayuki gestured towards the green haired man, who wore a yellow poncho with red and black stripes. "Unlike Yamamoto, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Barrigan, and I, he is master of many things including some weather inducing spells that we are known for. You could say that he brings forth the best of us. Of course, we are masters in our own right."

He smiled at Rukia politely. For some reason, Rukia was sure that something flickered around her, like fireworks but of course she had no knowledge about such things.

Rukia bowed before the mighty wizards. It was not like them to invite an outsider to a meeting of this magnitude. All of these wizards were supposed to oppose each other since they were from the two warring countries; even Yamamoto and Shirayuki could be the designated as the defenders of Karakura and thus be against both Essess and Hueco Mundo. For these six mighty wizards to be involved in such talks was astounding. Shirayuki gestured for Rukia to take a seat opposite the fire place that they were gathered around. There was a chair set for her. She sat down before the meeting of the wizards and witch. The doors seemed to close automatically, with another gush of wind.

"Never has there been a meeting between all of us," Yamamoto began. "Usually, it would be between the countries of Hueco Mundo and Essess when negotiations would commence. It is surprising for my sister and me to be involved in the negotiations. This means that there is something very important that all countries face. That is the return of Shirosaki. Rukia, you do not know what this being has done. This monster killed other wizards and witches. He killed mighty knights who were renowned for their bravery and prowess. He has killed men, women, children, and anything or anyone else who stood in his way. We are powerful once we work together. It is our plan that we kill this demon. The only way is to fight him head on. For this, we will send out spies in order to communicate with us Shirosaki's whereabouts. From our powers, we will forge a weapon unlike anything the world has ever seen. It is my plan for you to bear the weapon, Rukia. You must carry it until the right warrior is chosen to wield it. That means you must be prepared to protect it from Shirosaki as he will undoubtedly have his forces track you down in order to stop his demise. We will combine our powers, but you must go into the coldest mountains in order to find the best forger in our time. The person who will create this weapon is known throughout the world as the Ice Dragon: Hyorinmaru. He fought Shirosaki once, and lived to tell the tale. He is old, so we cannot depend on him to wield such a weapon. We need someone from this generation to wield the sword that will cut down Shirosaki.

"I've never even seen a sword." Rukia said surprised that she would be chosen for such a task. "How can I protect it when I cannot even fight?"

"That riddle is something you alone can answer." Kyoraku said.

"We believe you will find it in yourself." Ukitake said, speaking up. "You will not be alone, young one. We will send a guardian force with you. These young men are from Essess and Hueco Mundo. They have served under us for many battles, but with Shirosaki in mind, they will cooperate."

"And my gift to you will be time." Barrigan said. "I now cast a spell on you, Rukia."

The fire from the fireplace flared green, and then shot out. Rukia's eyes widened and she could not react as the green fire went down her throat. However, the flames did not burn her. Rukia gasped for breath as the spell was cast. Sweat fell from her nose as she looked on as the drops of perspiration fell to the floor. She was doubled over, but she could feel the power growing in her as Barrigan's magic took hold.

"And I will give you a shield." The Sorcerer Supreme Kagerōza Inaba said, standing up, and then walked over towards Rukia.

She looked up at him, and he knelt down. He used his own handkerchief to wipe away the sweat on her brow. She looked up at him, and he handed her a red piece of fabric. On the piece of fabric was a design like a wheel, with many intricate designs. As soon as her hands touched it, there was a white light. Suddenly, the piece of fabric was gone. On her right hand was the design of the spell that was written on the piece of fabric.

"Come now," Shirayuki said, "Let us meet the young ones who will carry this burden with you."

And with that they left the meeting room and went out of the castle that was Shirayuki's home. They walked in the forest surrounding the castle until they came to a clearing. As they walked past the trees Rukia's eyes widened. The clearing was massive, and in it was the army from Hueco Mundo belonging to Barrigan, but before them stood three men and a black cat. One man had long red hair, and some of it was done up in a ponytail, while some of it framed the man's face like a mane. He also wore a black handkerchief covering his forehead. He wore a furry jacket which had bony spikes going down the left arm, while his right arm was covered in male up to his forearm which was covered in a black gauntlet. He wore black leather gloves. On his left side was a katana with a red hilt. On his back was a skull of a baboon. Underneath the furry jacket was black armor plating protecting his chest. A flap of metal protected the groin area, which could be lifted up. On his calves was chain mail. He wore brown boots that were similar color to the spikes on his arm. On his face were two tattoos in place of his eyebrows which seemed to travel down his neck. His golden eyes grasped Rukia, and they held each other's gaze. He walked forward, and bowed graciously in front of her.

"I am Renji Abarai," He said to her, "I am part of the escort that will help you."

"Ahem," Another man said. "You shouldn't have let them all know we were eavesdropping on their conversation."

"Oh," Renji straightened up, becoming a bit red as the wizards and witch eyed him.

"Oh come now, Master Grimmjow." Kyoraku said to the man. "Didn't Renji tell you he was ordered to listen in?"

"But how could he have heard us all the way in the castle?" Rukia asked.

"My dear Rukia," Ukitake said, "Renji is a very good magician. He has learned well from his masters, and is probably going to surpass us, if he survives this ordeal. We are proud that there is hope for the next generation."

"Oh come on." Renji said abashed, "You guys are killing me."

"Renji Abarai," The third man said. "He is the lieutenant-general to the sixth army of Essess. He outranks me, and thus we will take orders from him and from you."

"Hey wait a minute," Grimmjow said. "I didn't say I'm following some Essess Boy scout's orders just for following you fuckers around. I just want to beat Shirosaki and this is the best way since you're all making a big target of yourselves. I'll beat him, you'll see."

"You will do as you are told by Renji." Barrigan ordered Grimmjow. "You lost your army to Luppi Antenor so you must prove yourself to me and Lord Aizen that you deserve to be part of our army. This is the way how, and you will obey these laws, or suffer the consequences."

"Fine," Grimmjow said. "My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. I was General of Army Six for Hueco Mundo until that bastard Tosen Kaname told Aizen I was not doing what I was told. I hate this, but if I'm going to get back good with Aizen, I need to do this. I will do what you want, only when it comes to battle and traveling. Don't talk to me otherwise, got it kid?"

"No problem," Rukia stated dryly, "I think you're forgetting or weren't told I'm not from Essess."

"Well good for you, smart ass." Grimmjow said grumpily.

Grimmjow had long blue hair which was spiky and went down to the middle of his back. His armor was vastly different to any armor ever created as it covered his whole body with plating that was shiny and reminded Rukia of ice. Blades were on his forearms and just under his knees to the outer side of his legs. He wore black gloves, and black shoes. On his left side was a blue hilted katana. On his belt were sheathes for green throwing blades, as well as compartments for different things. By watching him walk, you could tell that his armor was made for speed as each plate let him move a different body part around. The other man approached Rukia. Unlike the other two warriors, he did not wear any armor. He wore a simple black kimono with a red-hilted katana attached to his waist on the left side. He wore a cloak made of animal hide which had skulls of animals sown into the cloak throughout. He also carried a skull in his right hand, which was his helmet. His hair was a shade darker red than Renji's, and it was up to his shoulders in length.

"My name is Ashido Kano." The man said. "My sword is yours, young Miss Rukia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Rukia said, bowing humbly before them.

"You forgot one." A deep male voice said.

Rukia looked around, but only saw the black cat, which was staring right at her. And then, it spoke.

"My name is Yorouichi Shihoin." The cat said.

"The cat can talk?" Rukia said, utterly surprised.

"Yes," Ukitake said. "Yorouichi is one of us. The Shihoin clan has been astute magicians for over four centuries. However, because of notoriety, Yorouichi has chosen to take this form before you, as a cat."

"You mean that this is not his actual form?" Rukia asked.

"You may see my true form," Yorouichi said. "When the time is right, I will show you."

Renji rolled his eyes, as he had seen Yorouichi's true form before, but he dared not say anything.

"At any rate," Kyoraku said, "We need to get you suited up and armed. This journey will be long, and many provisions are needed."

"Rukia," Yamamoto said as the other wizards, sorcerer and witch turned to head towards the castle as the three young men and cat went back to preparing for the journey, "I must join my kin and their armies. What we face now might mean the end of all of us. Take no heed towards the goings on of witch and wizard. Look forward, walk swiftly, and trust your comrades. I wish I had something more to give you, or if I could I would walk this path with you, but this is where we part ways. While you are prepared for your journey, I will be leaving Shirayuki's castle. My child, you are my very precious friend. I am glad that we got to know each other over the years. I hope when you return to your home, the world is bright and your future long. Do not remember these dark times as sad. Instead, remember all of the fond memories of your youth that you shared with me, and the town's people of Karakura."

Tears brimmed the old wizard's eyes as he stroked Rukia's cheek. Their hearts heavy, they embraced.

"Now go to the castle." Yamamoto said. "There you will get all that you will need for the journey."

"Thank you," Rukia said to the old wizard. "For everything, oh Wizard of Fire. Thank you."

She ran back to the castle. Hot tears started falling down her cheeks. Her lungs were like a furnace, her heart beating faster than any time before. What lay ahead of her would surely change her so much that there could be no coming back. Rukia did not know who or what Shirosaki was, but the desperation of the most powerful beings in existence had caused them to trust her and these few warriors meant that he or it was something more powerful and evil than anything they had faced before. This could mean that the end was near. Rukia was greeted by a few servants, who took her to her room to change into newly minted armor and heavy clothing she would need for the journey in the cold mountains. Already packed were changes of clothes and undergarments in huge bags. Lastly, she was given a navy blue cloak made out of animal fur. She was lead to the armory and was met by Shirayuki, who was dressed in the whitest of gowns. On her back was a pure white sword with a purple hue, sheathed in pure white material. On the hilt was a white ribbon that mixed with the witch's hair. She turned to Rukia, and held a red hilted katana sheathed in black.

"This was one of the weapons I used in past battles." She said to Rukia. "It has killed beasts ten times stronger than I, and has cast out evil in many broken people who were corrupted by the evil spirits of Horrucai. However, the sword that needs to be created must be stronger than this blade. Hyourinmaru, the Ice Dragon will create the ultimate weapon forged from all our powers."

"How will he get your powers though?" Rukia inquired.

"On our way to Hueco Mundo," Shirayuki answered. "Where battle has been reported, we will use a special spell to transfer our power into the weapon he is making. We have already sent a messenger pigeon ahead of you. Along with our power, we will give you your next objective. You may have to carry the weapon itself into enemy territory to find the one who will use it."

"I understand." Rukia said, fully grasping that this journey would be very long. "I pray you all will succeed in killing him, long before I even need to make the journey."

"I hope so too," Shirayuki said, smiling sadly, knowing that it would not be so.

* * *

Sitting at a lone table, surrounded by scrolls sat Tens Zing. He had long undressed from his outerwear, into a tunic and pants. He had left all of his gear in his room, and now read scroll after scroll. He had started reading the scroll Senna had first produced, but found that he needed to read the rudimentary material before opening the black scroll. Tens could not help but feel frustrated as he tried to decipher what he was reading. The scribes who wrote the scrolls had it more in mind to keep the librarian powerless and under their control than they were in the greater scheme of things. Time was of the essence, yet Tens had to think about what he was reading. He focused and read through the material as fast as he could comprehend it. Sometimes he went over what he read, but he felt that he knew the material.

Tens also had never seen a scantily clad woman before in his life. All the women he knew were covered up so he could not help but look up every five seconds to see where Senna was. He could always hear her humming a happy tune as she helped look for scrolls. It was amazing watching her work as she maneuvered the ribbons and herself up to the precise location to find the scroll that she wanted to read. Whenever Tens had a question, he would call out her name, and she would drop down, grasping one ribbon which unraveled from the top. Oh how he loved the way her body smelt as she came down beside him.

"Hey, what do you need?" Senna asked, smiling always, and always ready to help as best as she could.

Tens had to hide his hands whenever she was around because they were shaking. His body reacted to whenever she was around. He would point to a passage that he was reading and ask her about it, and her arm would gently wrap around his shoulder as she leaned close to him in order to read the scroll. Her body was so close, and Tens wanted more than her arm around his shoulders. She smelled of Strawberry and kiwi. She also had her own smell that just intoxicated Tens' nose and made concentrating on what she was saying a bit hard. However, her voice was like bells, and just listening to her speak was music to his ears. The monks of the tower obviously knew that men would be aroused by the librarian. Tens realized that something must have happened before with another man for there to be such a warning to be said about not touching the librarian. Judging from the power she had with the ribbons, Tens could see how someone who made Senna angry would pay. Thus, he made sure that whenever he needed her help, he would try to hide any response that he was going through to her body. He would pass this test and ascend from the tower with the knowledge and power to defeat Shirosaki. He could not afford to be kicked out or killed. If he was killed, then his father's hope would be in vain. That being said, Tens could not help but feel the sensation of someone looking at him whenever he was concentrating on a scroll. He would glance up and see Senna's eyes gazing into him, as if she was peering into his very soul. Her touch was lingering, and he felt that her continuous smile was to either make him feel at ease, or she was very happy that he was there. A full day had gone by with Tens and Senna being locked in the library. Tens would not even seek sustenance or relief from his tireless task. He would get this information inside his mind, hone the skills the knowledge brought him, and use the skills to defeat Shirosaki.

Senna, on the other hand, summoned a monk, and had him bring food and drink for Tens and herself. She lit candles as the day grew long and dark. She looked at the scrolls that Tens was reading and would find other scrolls that matched the topic or came close or next. She was very knowledgeable about the scrolls and provided a very good aid to Tens. At the end of the day, and into the night, Tens sat among scrolls. He continued to be mesmerized by Senna for brief moments and then continued on his task of reading the scrolls until sleepiness started pulling at his eyelids. He felt a gentle hand shake his shoulders. He glanced up, his eyes red with drowsiness. Senna smiled sweetly at him.

"I think you've had enough for one day." Senna said. "You didn't rest when you first arrived, and have been reading for some time. Maybe you should get some bed rest and a meal."

"I have to finish this." Tens started to say, but Senna stopped him by putting her right index finger against his lips.

"You have to be ready to fight in case your opponent decides to look this way." Senna said sadly.

"How did you know why I came here?" Tens asked, thinking that she would have been confused by the content that was in the scrolls.

"There have been many people who have come here for the scrolls. Some of them were evil and could not even enter the township. I gazed upon the battlefield and watched as those who protected this library sacrificed life and limb in order to protect what is here. The brave and wise wizard, Yamamoto, also stops by every once and a while, and told me what these scrolls mean. My mother was a librarian before me in her town although I have been taken from that town. My daughter may be the next librarian, and my son will be the next person to protect this town."

"The other monks said that it was important for you not to know how to fight. It seems that you are very aware of all the spells, incantations and other knowledge found in the scrolls mean. How come you never tried escaping? Aren't you forced to stay here?"

"I stay because I must. The future depends on knowledge. You can only use instinct for so much. It is my duty, and my honor to protect and help others who are good find a way to fight against the darkness. I must honor the mantle that was passed onto me, as you honor the mantle that was passed unto you. You have to rest, Tens. Share your burden with me; I promise you that you will learn from me. Now go."

"Just one more scroll." Tens said; reaching for another scroll before Senna stopped him by gently putting her left hand on his right.

"No Tens," She said. "Rest."

Tens reluctantly withdrew his hand, realizing that his body was reacting to her touch. He was told not to touch her, and yet, her touch seemed to fill his mind. He let her guide him to the door, and down the flight of stairs to the place where the monks slept. Tens opened the door, and looked back at Senna. Her smile filled him with brightness. Although it was dark and dreary outside, her smile lit him up like a flame. She brushed his cheek gently, and then she pushed him into the room beyond. Tens gaped as she disappeared up the stairs, back to the library. He became aware that his hand was touching the place she had just caressed on his face. He closed the door, and turned to walk down the stairs, into the mess area, where he asked the chef of the tower to make him a meal.

"So, Steward Monk," The scribe from before said to Tens as he waited for his food. "Did you learn enough to defeat Shirosaki?"

"You know that it is a lot of scrolls you have written." Tens said. "It will take many times this day to read them all. If you had not written the scrolls in riddles, I would have understood them all and be training to the best of my ability in order to defeat this menace."

"We did that for our protection." The monk said, taken aback. "That woman who guides all travelers has got to be contained. It is her power over the ribbons that make her so important to us. If not for that, plus her knowledge of the scrolls, we would have to rely on other techniques. Her power over this tower is immense. She protects this very town just by being here."

"This may be the last safe place for men and women to rest and be at peace." Tens said. "I only ask that you treat the librarian better than you have before."

"Just as long as we are clear. You must not tough her, for it has been prophesized that her powers will diminish if you do."

"Please explain; what do you mean by touching her?"

"By the prophets! You must not touch her; otherwise this town will be overrun quickly by the dark forces! The knowledge of the tower must be protected!"

"It will be protected."

"Have a good dinner," The scribe bowed, "I must retire now."

After eating, he went back up to the floor with the lodging rooms where he bathed, and dressed for sleep in the room that the monks had afforded him. All of his belongings were placed carefully in the room by careful hands. The monks had held his things as if they were sacred; making sure nothing was out of place when Tens arrived in his room. They had even filled a basin in front of a mirror on a small table with a towel hung on a rail for Tens to wash his face before and after he slept. Tens' room was warm and cozy. He lay down on his bed, pulling the covers over his body. He looked out the window and saw the crescent moon in the sky. It seemed peaceful, but somewhere, Tens' relatives were all gearing up to fight the forces of Shirosaki. Other people were being killed by the monster, and Tens could only read scrolls that may give him knowledge enough to beat Shirosaki. Would it be enough? Tens did not know.

* * *

Sosuke Aizen sat on his throne as Rudobone told him his report about the battle that had taken place at the wall against Shirosaki's army. Gin Ichimaru and Tosen Kaname sat on thrones a few steps below where the King's throne was. They were the kings' advisors, and held enough power that their orders carried almost as much weight as Aizen's. The Generals from the other armies were gathered except for Barrigan, whose army was in Karakura. The Sorcerer Supreme, Kagerōza Inaba, who was also another advisor, was with Barrigan of course. There were eleven armies in total. Ten of the Generals were soldiers of a special class in Hueco Mundo. They were called The Espada. They were world renowned soldiers, fighting for Hueco Mundo now, but fighting in other countries before coming to the land and Aizen's control. Rudobone was the General for the Exequias.

"The town that was destroyed after our defeat was only a show of force." Rudobone explained. "Word has spread throughout our lands that Shirosaki is attacking. Towns are being abandoned, as all who lived are taking refuge in Los Noches and other walled towns. Without farmers tending to the land and animals, we will starve before long. We must find a way to defeat Shirosaki at once."

"Curious." Aizen said. "You once boasted about the speed of the Exeqias, Rudobone. You were always the first to attack Essess armies whenever they breached the outer walls. Now, you are the first to retreat. It was wise of you to save your forces as Shirosaki's army is too immense for your one army. Thankfully, we have allies. The next time you face Shirosaki, you will stay and fight beside your brethren instead of skulking away with your tail between your legs."

"As you wish." Rudobone said, bowing humbly. "If this will be the last time you lay eyes upon me, sire, I hope that if I shall return that you would think better of me."

"Apologies, Rudobone." Aizen said, closing his eyes while smiling a bit. "You are the first General to have fought Shirosaki. We value your experience. Please share with the other Generals about tactics that our enemy has used, and prep your forces for another assault in the coming day. I take my leave now, for you all must prepare as I will do the same."

Aizen stood up. Kaname and Ichimaru did the same, and the three lords of Hueco Mundo left the massive throne chamber. They retired to a secret room several stories above the throne room. Aizen and his allies closed the door behind them. He turned to Kaname and Ichimaru.

"Well said, Lord Aizen." Ichimaru said. "They will be better prepared for the upcoming battles."

"We need to end this quickly." Aizen said, frowning. "Shirosaki should not have been awoken for a few years yet. My plan for Essess' destruction now has to wait for the defeat of this demon. Well, if it's a demon that we face, let us send a demon to get rid of him."

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Kaname asked. "The experiment may not be ready yet."

"Our fallen Prince may still be of some use to us." Aizen said. "Summon our demon, and send him forth."

"Yes sire." Kaname said, bowing and then turning to leave the room. "Will he be enough to stop Shirosaki?"

"No." Aizen said thoughtfully. "He will be enough to start Hueco Mundo's advancement. For too long we have fought in the land of Karakura without staking claim to the territory. With our demon's stories of heroism, we will win the people and with it, more territory."

"That's a good plan, Lord Aizen." Ichimaru said as Kaname left to do his master's bidding.

"Gin, I have another task for you." Aizen said as he walked up to a pedestal.

On the pedestal was an orb shaped thing covered with a white cloth. Aizen took off the cloth, revealing the orb underneath. Inside the orb was the figure of a woman. The woman was wearing royal garbs befitting a queen of old.

"Do you know who this woman is?" Aizen asked Ichimaru, but did not wait for an answer. "This is his reason for being. You see years before the first war against Shirosaki, his father had been the next in line for the throne of Karakura. A descendant from Kings of Essess, Isshin Shiba had become vexed with the way things were. He had grown hatred against his family and the social circle he was destined to become part of. He started traveling with only a few bodyguards, and went to live among the people for a few years. I was fortunate to have served under him for a short time before being sent away to train with the Scribes. He met this woman, and for a time he lived in her town in Karakura. He started to neglect his duties as king, and was pronounced unfit to rule by some of the advisors that once served the Shiba family. Isshin married this woman, whose name was Masaki Kurosaki and settled down. Shirosaki was born of this woman. Of course, he was a normal child until something sinister happened."

"How do you know about all this?" Ichimaru wondered out loud.

"I killed Isshin." Aizen said. "I came back to Karakura to defeat the demon, but learned from his father what had transpired."

"What happened?"

"You see, it all had to do with the hair color Masaki and Shirosaki had. Dark hair color was more acceptable back then than the bright color hair the woman and her son had. One of the dark lords, Grand Fisher, I had forged an agreement with hated the Shiba family, and grew as more hatred towards the exiled king and his family grew. I of course helped it along. One day, the boy was attacked by Grand Fisher and was killed. The woman sought a wizard by the name of Reiou. Back in those days, he was in a castle which housed other magic wielding beings. I learned from these beings as well. The woman had nothing to offer him. By then, she and Isshin had given birth to twin girls, Yuzu and Karin Kurosaki. Isshin stayed to protect them and the boy was buried. Masaki threw herself on the ground in front of the wizard. His nickname was 'The Spirit King'. She begged and pleaded for him to restore life to the boy. Luckily for the family, he could do it, but for a price. Masaki's life was shortened by forty years. The boy, Shirosaki, was given new life. Isshin, Masaki, Shirosaki, Yuzu and Karin moved away from Karakura for a time, so that they could have peace. Grand Fisher, having learned about the boy being brought back to life searched for them. He found them, and killed Masaki. Shirosaki was maimed, but the girls and Isshin were untouched. Isshin sought King Reiou, and told him of his plight. King Reiou destroyed Grand Fisher, so that the family could never be bothered again. To his horror, the Grand Fisher had tainted Shirosaki's soul. Shirosaki desired to kill more demons and dark foes. He couldn't as his body was maimed, but he sought after power. The lust for power drove him into madness. He ran away from his family. He found new strength by living with the Horrucai. A wizard from Essess named Kisuke Urahara was intrigued by the boy's skill of leading the Horrucai. He captured the boy, and studied him. From the evil that had been implanted in Shirosaki, Urahara crafted a device of immense power called the Hogyoku. I had tried to craft this device myself, and it is through Urahara's journals that were kept by Shiba do I know this. Knowing nothing of the raw power he already had, the boy had listened and waited for the right moment to strike. He had wanted the power from the Horrucai, from the Hogyoku, and from any magic wielding being. He grabbed for power and became more of a demon. He used his influence to steal the Hogyoku. He ventured across the land, summoning a force of Horrucai never fathomed in the land before. He did not kill Urahara, and the wizard found Isshin. Together they sought allies in order to defeat Shirosaki, who grew more powerful as the days went on."

"Lord Aizen," Ichimaru said, "You were a General of Essess during these times, yes?"

"Correct," Aizen said.

"Oh, I'm getting more about you from this story than you realize," Ichimaru grinned menacingly.

"Come now," Aizen went on, "You know me better than anyone. Would I really be so ominous for so long?"

Ichimaru did not answer.

"Anyways," Aizen went on. "An alliance was formed between Karakura and Essess. Dwarves, Elves, Wizards, Men and other beings came together, and fought the Horrucai. Shirosaki attacked the Ancient Hell Gates that have been lost. He used the Hogyoku itself to activate the gates, and went into Hell itself."

Aizen picked up the orb which contained the figurine of the woman.

"This is what he was working for." Aizen said. "This is why he sacrificed his humanity, his life, his being for. He wanted to bring back from the dead what was taken from him. By then, the Olden Time Wizards came up with a special seal to defeat the demon until they could find a way to kill him. The forces of the alliances came together and attacked him while he was on his return voyage from Hell. Weakened from whatever transpired in Hell, they were able to seal him away in a cave. Upon seeing their leader defeated and presumed dead, the Horrucai disbanded. Their descendants are what we have been seeing in recent years. I cannot fathom what series of events could have led to his return. He poses such a threat that we may have no choice but to side with our enemies. Essess and Hueco Mundo have been at war for many years. We can use this to our advantage to find a way to win. We just need to be careful planning."

"We seemingly have no choice but to side without enemies." Ichimaru said. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Yes Gin," Aizen smiled. "We will use this as an excuse to finally take over Essess and Karakura. Our resources will multiply and we will be Kings. No, we will be gods."

"Yes!"

"Ready my army," Aizen ordered. "We will take Ulquiorra, Yammy, and Harribel and their armies. We have no choice but negotiate with Essess, so send out a Hell Butterfly with the message of peace. We must get them to talk with us."

"Yes Lord Aizen," Ichimaru bowed, and then took his leave.

Aizen looked out the window over Hueco Mundo. He could see smoke rising up out in the distance. However, there was more clear sky. Soon, perhaps the sky would be full of smoke. The days would be so dark that no flame could brighten it up. Shirosaki presented an opportunity that was unprecedented before.

* * *

There were visions of metal clashing, searing heat, blood, and demons laughing plaguing Tens Zing's mind while he tried to sleep. Sweat beaded his body from head to toe. He sat up in his bed. His bare chest was soaked, and the cotton pants he wore were also saturated. He climbed out of bed and went to the window, opening it to the full extent. He took a deep breath as his dark hair framed his face. The moon and stars were out. In another time, it would seem peaceful. However, Tens could feel Shirosaki's menace all the way in the tower, even though there had been a spell cast to make things calm over the town. He looked out and saw the guards of the tower on patrol of the town. None looked towards the Tower of Scribes. Tens sighed, jealous that these people could stay here and be content. Tens would have liked to stay in the Monastery with his father and friends. He did not want to face the evil Shirosaki. Suddenly Tens felt something brush his arm. He looked back, startled, and saw a red ribbon. He grasped the ribbon and looked to see where it led. It went up beside him up to a higher window on the tower. Tens realized that Senna was calling him. He grasped the ribbon, and climbed out of the window. He scaled the tower up towards the very top, the fourth section where Senna resided. Tens looked around and saw that no one noticed him. It was dark, and he was not a threat so it was not surprising that no one noticed him climbing. Tens made it to the window where the ribbon came from, and climbed into the tower. There were a few candles lighting the room, and Tens looked about.

He looked and saw Senna sitting in a chair close to the middle. The ribbons that she controlled were not present, save the one that she used to summon him to her. She looked up, her honey colored eyes shining brightly in the soft glow created by the candlelight. She was wearing a simple white gown with her hair done up in a ponytail. Tens stepped towards her, bowing humbly before her. He took her right hand and kissed it. She took his hand and did the same, stepping towards him, pulling up so that they stood before each other. Tens started to say something, but Senna quieted him by placing a finger to his lips. She stroked his cheek, and then rose so that her lips met his. They kissed, her mouth working on his. Her hands wove their way all over his chest, and then back. His hands held her by her waist. They could feel the heat that their bodies were creating, and soon, her gown was wet with their sweat. She pulled it over her head, and dashed it aside. Standing fully nude, Senna pulled Tens' hands up to her breasts. He cupped the mounds of flesh, his thumbs rubbing against her nipples, making them harden. His arms massaged them, and then moved to her right arm. He kissed her hand, and then trailed kisses up her arm so slowly, each kiss electrifying Senna's nerves. Each kiss lasted a brief second, and then Tens kissed her collar bone, and neck. She moved her head out of the way so that he could taste the nape of her neck. He kissed up her jaw line up to her lips again. He pulled her close so that her body was against his. She could feel the throbbing member against her thigh.

His tongue entered her mouth, seeking out her tongue to massage and caress. Her left hand cupped her right breast once more and she moaned as he massaged it. They stopped to catch their breath.

"Come with me." Senna said, grasping Tens' hand, leading him to her bed.

She lay on her back, and beckoned him to join her. He stepped out of his pants, and showed her his erection. She gasped, and started breathing heavily. Tens could see that her skin was wet because of sweat. He climbed onto the bed, and lay beside her.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked her.

"Everything you want and more." She responded.

This time, she kissed him. Their tongues did battle for a few moments before they stopped yet again for air. She started kissing his cheek, and went down to his collarbone. She felt how hard his muscles were, and trailed kisses on each scar that his body had. He squeezed her body parts a little bit to make her moan in excitement. She continued kissing his chest, licking each nipple a few times before trailing down to his naval. He moved, and pulled her onto him. They kissed yet again, and Tens undid her ponytail, letting her hair cascade over his face. He stroked her hair, running his hands through them. He buried himself in her, and kissed her mouth with more longing each time.

"I've wanted to do this ever since I first saw you." He whispered.

She smiled and kissed him in response. His hands caressed her stomach and made their way around to her bottom, and squeezed the bottom cheeks. Her right hand sought his erect member. She spread her legs around him, and then he felt her warm lower lips cover his member. She lowered herself onto him, sheathing his member within her. Tens gasped as he felt her wet chasm fully cover him. She started moving, rocking her body back and forth over him. His hands sought her hips, and he moved his hips to match her movements. They rolled over, so that Tens was on top. He pressed his body to hers, and kissed her passionately on her mouth. He wanted to feel as much of her body as possible, his pleasure rising. He started thrusting in and out of her, quickening as he read her expression on her face. Her fingernails dug into his back, her legs wrapping around him in order to pull him deeper.

"Tens…" She said softly. "I'm cumming."

Her back started to arch as Tens thrust deeply into her. Her mouth made a round shape like an 'oh' but she dared not make a sound although she really wanted to. Her inner walls seemed to start to squeeze Tens' member, as if it was trying to take something that was inside Tens. Her eyes were wide as her body started to relax again. She breathed deeply into Tens' face. He rolled off her onto his side. He braced his head with his right hand, and started to caress Senna's body with his left. He cupped her face, and kissed her deeply, as if he was drinking from a fountain after not being able to drink for a long time.

"You're still erect." She said, as her hand brushed his member.

"You made me feel this way." Tens said. "I want to make love to you for so long. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever been blessed to lay eyes on. I want to take you away from this place. These people in this town don't seem to care for you at all. You're willing to give up so much, and yet they do not care about your sacrifice. Senna, when this is all over, I want to take you away, and give you a life that you deserve."

"Oh Tens," Senna said. "I feel the same way towards you. You are trapped in your mission and have to gain the upper hand against a formidable enemy. At least we have each other for tonight."

Senna wrapped her right leg around Tens' waist and pulled him close in a hug. She then kissed him. He smiled and then kissed her again. Her rolled over her, and kissed her again on the mouth. He kissed her chin, and then left a trail of butterfly kisses on her neck, going lower. He kneaded her breasts a few times, giving her pleasure as he did so. He licked her left nipple once, and then sucked it. He kissed in the valley between breasts, started kissing and sucking her right nipple. Her nipples were erect now. Tens squeezed both of them with his fingers, caressing her breasts at the same time. He then caressed her stomach, and went lower into her groin area. He felt the short pubic hair, and then the moist folds of her skin in between her legs. He felt that it was getting damper the more he fondled her. He lowered his face to take a good look of what lay in between her legs. He kissed her and used his tongue to pleasure her. He went to the folds at the bottom and made his way slowly, firmly with his tongue to the top where her clitoris was. He took his fingers and inserted them into her, going in and out of her as his tongue lapped around her clitoris. Her fingers raked into his hair, as he pleasured her immensely. He then stuck his tongue into her, and attempted to suck her dry. She moaned his name with pleasure, driving him to pleasure her more. He stopped and knelt before her on the bed. She sat up, with her arms supporting her. Her frown made him smile.

"Don't worry, fair librarian." He said. "I'm just getting started."

He climbed on top of her, and she sank back down onto the bed. She wrapped her legs over him once more, and he inserted his member into her moist chamber. This time, he started slow very briefly, and then started plowing into her. She cried out in surprise, his member entering her and exiting rapidly as Tens started aggressively slamming into her. She cried out, and her hands grasped the sheets under them, as he pleasured her. She cried out as a climax suddenly came up and she came. Tens could feel the wet walls around his member, and lost himself in an orgasm that rocked him. His vision darkened briefly, and he could see stars. He stopped moving, and only listened. He could hear his heart beating rapidly, as if it threatened to burst from his chest. He could hear her rapid breathing, and felt her eyes looking at him. He could feel her hands as she caressed him. She cupped his cheeks, and kissed him. He rolled off her, and she rolled over so that her back faced him. He spooned her, wrapping his right hand over her as his body rested to the left of her. He kissed her shoulder and back as she pulled sheets over them both. His hand held her close.

"Tens." She said. "Things are going to change. We've done something forbidden. I don't know if you will be welcome to the knowledge here."

"I know." Tens said. "I hope we don't get caught, but this has to be the only time we do this. I should leave."

Tens kissed Senna once more on her shoulder, and then got up from the bed. He pulled his pants on, and picked up her night dress. He gave it to her, but she did not put it on quite yet. She looked disappointed.

"You know what Tens." Senna said, getting up from bed. "You don't need to stay cooped up in this tower for a week or so. I have memorized most of the knowledge in this tower. I can teach you everything directly, and then you can practice it. The only scroll you need is the black scroll."

"This is your home," He said, looking at her with respect. "I can't ask you to leave."

"It's my choice. It's my life. Shirosaki is out there, killing and destroying everything. We need to move now. You need to fulfill your destiny now, not in a year's time."

"I cannot promise you that we both will live at the end of this." Tens said. "I will try my best to protect you, and everyone in Karakura. I cannot guarantee that I will come back to this place."

"I know." Senna replied. "You made your decision to follow this path the moment you left your monastery. Let's go now."

Together, Tens and Senna started making preparations for their trip away from the tower. Tens climbed down back to his room as Senna went throughout the tower, pulling scrolls that they would need as well as clothes. Tens got dressed into clothes suited for travel and the Steward's Cloak with his sword by his side. Tens left the tower, and went to the stables and retrieved his horse. He mounted the beast, and made his way to the back of the tower. Senna exited the tower from the back, dressed in brown robes. She carried a brown sack which held clothes, food, and scrolls. Tens helped her onto his horse and they made their way to the gate to exit the town as dawn approached the land. The guard with white hair and a few of the scribes stood in their way.

"I told you I didn't care what you did in this town." Ganryu said. "But I have to tell you that we all made oaths to make sure that the knowledge of the tower did not leave. I take it that you are taking our beloved librarian away from us, as well as some of the scrolls."

"You will get your scrolls back one way or another." Tens said, "I will not have the librarian come to harm, nor will I give up the scrolls so easily. I have trained all of my life in order to protect others. You have no right to deny me my destiny, so stand aside."

"Did you not hear my words?" The scribe from earlier said. "She cannot move from this town! Our very lives depend on it!"

"It's not me who creates the spell over this town." Senna said. "I read the scrolls with the best shielding spells and got help from Fire Wizard Yamamoto to put a spell over this town. I will return one day, about make things better for you here. You all need to keep guard over this town. It is not just my responsibility to protect everyone. We must all protect the sacred scrolls. Please help me brothers and sisters."

"Do as the man and woman requires." A voice in the darkness said.

A little girl with blond hair stalked into the light. She was wearing the garbs of a jester. With her were two men. One wore a mask and was armed with a shield on his back as well as daggers. The other one was dressed in formal wear. He was wearing glasses, and held a spell book in one of his hands.

"My name is Lillin." The girl said. "I am a messenger from one of the mighty wizards, although I cannot say who as his name might bring us to be harmed. I have a message for Tens Zing. You are to meet other warriors who also carry the burden of defeating Shirosaki. They are creating a weapon of immense power in order to defeat the demon. I am ordered to take you there, to the realm of the Ice Dragon, Hyorinmaru in order for this to be fulfilled."

"We must not tarry any longer," The man who wore the glasses said. "Let us go."

Tens lead his horse to stand with Lillin and her group. The man with the mask brought his shield to the front and opened a portal. They entered the portal without any more debate from the townspeople who guarded and resided the Tower of Scrolls. They were transported away into a dark tunnel. They were brought out to a different place and Tens could see the Tower of Scrolls some ways away. Senna looked long at her home. Tens placed a hand on hers, and gripped it gently. Lillin and her compatriots lead them to a cave, and they met a lion. The lion looked to Lillin and came out of the cave. Lillin smiled as the lion smelled her hand, and licked it.

"This is Kaizō Konpaku." Lillin said to Tens and Senna. "He is one of the sacred steeds of Karakura Kings. He and his kind have provided transportation for Karakura Royalty since the founding of this country. His name means Modified Soul. It is fitting as these breed of lions have been bred to be beasts of burden instead of the wild hunters that they used to be."

"My name is Cloud." The man with the glasses said, and then gestured to the man in the mask. "This is Nova. We have been ordered to help you, Tens Zing, in the quest to defeat the Dark Lord Shirosaki. We will guide you into battle, where it is the hope that you will defeat Shirosaki.

"I hope to do you all proud." Tens said to the group. "I will train as much as I can, and learn the most that I can in order to defeat this villain. Thank you all for your support in this mission."

They gathered the belongings that were in the cave, and then secured what they had onto Kaizo Konpaku and Tens' horse. They set out from there towards the cold mountains where Hyorinmaru resided. The sun rose upon the land, lighting their way for their quest. Senna rode Tens' horse with the sacks of their provisions, armor, weapons, and tools, while Lillin rode Kaizo Konpaku.

* * *

Orihime Inoue looked on as the pyre was lit. Sora Inoue's lifeless body was wrapped in white linen, and the wood beneath the pyre was set on fire as a chorus sang. The chorus was all wearing white Imperial robes, with gold embroidery adorning the robes on the sleeves and chest portions of the robes. They all wore white cowls that covered their heads except for their eyes, and mouths, which produced the requiems that were written and sang in times of old for the passing of Royalty. Orihime wore the royal garbs of violet, bright blue and gold satin. The royal scepter was held on a table close to Orihime's right hand, while the royal gold hilted sword was sheathed in a gold scabbard on a table on her left. The Gold Royal Crown had been placed on her head, recognizing her as the sole royal leader of Essess. All of the Royal Generals were present except for the two wizards and their armies. However there were a few representatives from their armies. The General of the Royal Guard was stationed quite close to the queen. Guests arrived from other countries bordering Essess and from the noble families from the Seireitei. Many of the poor stood outside the area where all of these important people were. The poor were not allowed to even be in the same room as the queen. Orihime's expression was grim. Not only was her only family gone, but the burden of taking care of a country fell on her shoulders. It would be up to her also to wage war against any threats to Essess. Right now, she had heard that Sosuke Aizen was on the move, having sent multiple messages about negotiating a peace treaty for the time being while Shirosaki ran rampant through the country of Hueco Mundo. The stark reality could not be ignored. For Aizen wanting help from Essess meant that Shirosaki was wreaking havoc throughout the country.

Sora Inoue's ashes were swept up, poured into a canister and placed in the Royal Tombs, where all royalty was buried. Like their parents before them, Sora and Orihime would one day end up in these graves. Orihime did not fight the agony and loneliness she felt. It was Aizen's fault Sora had died in the first place. The stupid war that was waged based on Aizen's opinion of who should rule the world and not was laughable. Sora's agreement that Aizen was the villain seemed a bit harsh, but Orihime did not know if she could be any better. Aizen had killed and wounded several prominent members of the Royal Advisors, and had even injured several of the best warriors who were part of the fighting force of Essess. He had manipulated members to fight against each other, and had stolen valuable knowledge of magic spells and how to assume control over the goblins that plagued the world at this time. He had then turned himself over to the king of Hueco Mundo, and usurped control over the country, within many soldiers being killed before the people decided out of fear that Aizen, Ichimaru and Kaname could be accepted into their ranks as the leaders of their country. Essess had made several treaties in the past with Hueco Mundo's king who came before Aizen, but those were no longer in effect as Aizen started the war between the two countries.

Then, after the funeral service for the king, the advisors for the royal family cried out:

"Long Live Queen Orihime Inoue!"

The crowds cried out as the people cheered. Poor and rich people alike bowed for their queen. Orihime looked out from a balcony in a tower, overlooking the crowd. She could see hundreds of people bowing and cheering for her. Her rule as next in line for the throne now started. She went into the throne room, and started going over laws that had been put in place since the time of her ancestors. She summoned advisors and learned from them on how to be a great ruler for Essess. And then, a handmaiden entered the throne room.

"Hail Queen Orihime." The handmaiden said, bowing.

The handmaiden was wearing a white cloak, with the hood over her eyes.

"Please remove the cloak from your face," Orihime asked the messenger, "I would like to see who I am speaking with."

The handmaiden did as she was asked.

"My name is Tatsuki Arisawa." The handmaiden said. "I am here with grave news from your enemies in Hueco Mundo. They have sent a Hell Butterfly to us with a message of peace. This is what the message said: 'Shirosaki, a demon born decades ago has laid siege to our lands. He has killed many people including most of one of the armies in Hueco Mundo. Although the past between Lord Aizen, Hueco Mundo and Essess has been filled with war and hatred, we in Hueco Mundo are in dire need of allies in order to face this threat. If Shirosaki is successful in destroying Hueco Mundo, he can turn his sight to Essess and other lands. No one is safe, so we are humbly asking for a treaty of peace in order to face the threat.' That is the entire message. What are we going to do?"

"As one of the first acts as queen," Orihime said, "I would like to sit down with Aizen, who was once a grand general for one of our armies in order to discuss the terms of the treaty. You must come with me, Tatsuki. Send the message back that I will meet with Sosuke Aizen in Karakura, which has always been a neutral state in our conflict although many battles have been fought there. Summon the Royal Guard, and three armies; I will take this fighting force to meet Aizen. The rest of the armies need to prepare for war as we all need to fight in this conflict against the demon."

The advisors started getting busy. The Generals that were present heard what the queen had said, and went quickly to summon their armies. They had machines of war created or summoned. Messengers were sent to other armies which were stretched out in the land. The Royal Guard prepared for war. The queen oversaw everything that was going on. She summoned scribes and learned about the machines of war that needed to be built and ordered that they need the resources in order to create them. She had cooks make food enough to last for months for the grand host of people who would be heading out with the queen. In a few days, they were ready. Queen Orihime headed out with Tatsuki her handmaiden, and several others who would be there for everything that the queen needed. The Royal Guard went with her, led by Kirio Hikifune. The queen was carried by a horse drawn carriage. The carriage was crafted to be small fortress like vessel, which was pulled by four horses. The carriage was built so protect whoever was inside from arrows, and spears. The Royal horses had been well rested and seemed to be eager to head out on a voyage. Chariots, horses pulling large machines for war, foot soldiers, mounted archers, and scouts made up the army. The other armies that would go with her were led by Mayuri Kurotsuchi of Army Six, Soifon of Army Two also known as the elite ninja task force, and General Kensei Muguruma of Army Nine.

They headed out towards Karakura, in order to be ready to fight Aizen should he have a change of heart and decide to attack the new queen, or Shirosaki if his fighting force would be willing to fight on two fronts. The other armies were getting ready to head out from their positions all over Karakura and Essess. They would be slow moving, but were willing to meet their queen should she have need of them. They obeyed her previous orders and left fighting forces ready to defend the fortresses where the populations of Essess were taking refuge. Having reduced armies was a price that the queen and her armies paid since they just had to protect their families and homes. The populations of Essess were for the future. Old men, old women, and children made up the populations in the fortresses, while able-bodied men and even women made up the armies. Queen Orihime had no choice and basically no say; the armies forced the young or able men to participate in the war that would be waged with Shirosaki. The Generals were all afraid; although they did not want to admit it, so they had to make sure they had enough people to fight this war.

Queen Orihime was more focused on the peace treaty that could bring about the end of the war between Essess and Hueco Mundo. She wanted to make sure that in the future, they could live in peace.

* * *

The black army waving the banner of the white mask of Shirosaki took up refuge in a fortress that they had taken over. Shirosaki sat on a throne made of oak. They leader of the family who resided in the fortress was brought into the throne room where Shirosaki would judge him. He was pushed to his knees so that he bowed to Shirosaki.

"Please!" The leader said, blood dripping from his mouth which was split open after being hit across the face by one of the Menos Grande. "You can do whatever you want with me. Just please let the other people go. They are nothing but servants, men and women who have no power to oppose you, Lord Shirosaki. I have a vast amount of resources that you can use, just please let my family go."

Shirosaki looked at the man, while his black claws tapped the armrests on the throne. He got up, and opened a window at the side of the throne. Black Hell Butterflies floated with the wind, into the throne room. Shirosaki listened to each and every message that the butterflies relayed. Some people had summoned the butterflies to them, and gave messages of wanting to join Shirosaki's cause. Some were afraid and were trying to persuade Shirosaki not to attack their towns and strongholds. Other Black Hell Butterflies relayed tactical information of where enemies were. Aizen's army was camping to the north, inside the border of Karakura. The armies of Essess with their new queen were traveling quickly over the plain to meet Aizen. Shirosaki noticed that several of his Black Hell Butterflies were missing. That meant that whoever they were sent to spy on had either trapped or destroyed the butterflies. The Quincy Elves had enough power and knowledge that made them formidable enemies. The Stewards of Karakura were last seen making their way north to Shirosaki's own Tower. There was no information about the Bount Dwarves. It seemed that they had disappeared from their usual haunts. The Black Hell Butterflies sent to find out about the Quincy Elves, wizards and witches were all destroyed or captured. Shirosaki pondered this, and looked out the window. Using sight beyond sight, he could see the magic barrier that was supposed to make the armies of the wizards and witches advancing. They all knew where he was, and were making their way towards him. Shirosaki turned to his minions, and used his influence to order them into action. They left him alone with the leader of the family. Part of his army took refuge in the fortress, and killed everyone that stood in their way.

The cries of pain and sorrow filled the air as the people were killed. Blood soaked the ground as the evil army of Menos Grande Horrucai slashed throats open, spilling the blood of the people. The leader cried, groveling at Shirosaki's feet to let at least the children live. Suddenly, they heard a door open in another part of the fortress. Children were heard screaming as a struggle was heard. The leader of the family cried at Shirosaki's feet.

"Not the children." The man sobbed bitterly. "They can be so good if you give them a chance for life. They can help your army. Don't punish the children! It's me who should be punished."

Shirosaki knelt down and grabbed the man by his hair. He made the man look him in the face.

"You will live." Shirosaki whispered. "They will die."

Shirosaki pulled the man up who was kicking and screaming. Shirosaki threw him out of the throne room. His minions grabbed the man, taking him away to be imprisoned in a cell in the lower part of the fortress. Shirosaki left the throne room, and walked out towards the wall above the main entrance which was part of a drawbridge over a moat. Shirosaki looked on as his minions stabbed three of the man's sons, ripping out their entrails. They pushed the sons over the wall, with ropes attached to their necks, hanging them. This was a message to all who opposed Shirosaki. The dead warriors' bodies who tried to save the family were all throne over the wall, and into the moat. The water went from being clear to being saturated with blood. Several bodies floated to the top of the moat. Shirosaki made his minions clean up some of the blood which hindered their movements, but let them keep some of the blood to make a strong reaction to anyone who would dare enter the fortress. The rest of Shirosaki's army kept going deeper into Hueco Mundo. He looked upon the landscape as smoke billowed up from towns and walled cities that had been besieged. Shirosaki's army was destroying everything. Shirosaki let out a mighty roar of a beast.

He left part of his army at the fortress as backup. He leapt from the wall and into the moat. He swam to the other side, and climbed out. He ran like the wind to meet up with the rest of his army. Upon joining his army, he would lay siege to Los Noches, the vast city/fortress that housed some of the best warriors in the world. Upon seeing the best beaten, he wanted all to know that the name Shirosaki was not a name to forget. He would kill everything.

* * *

Uryu Ishida came to the Tower of Scribes. He looked up and saw the mystical barrier that had been placed upon the town where the tower was. The magic used was a high powered type of spell. He called out to soldiers stationed at the door. Ganryu peered over the wall at the Quincy elf.

"I would let you come in," Ganryu said. "But there is no use coming to the Tower of Scribes for any knowledge for defeating Shirosaki."

"What do you mean?" Uryu asked frustrated. "I came here for the means of fulfilling my destiny."

"The best scrolls we had for something like that were taken from us." Ganryu said. "Your best bet is to find those who had taken it. The librarian for the Tower of Scribes left earlier with a Steward of the King of Karakura, and three others who were under orders from a wizard that they did not name. They went into a portal, and vanished from our sight."

"Let me see." Uryu looked up into the air, and focused his elfin eyes. He could see the magical energy that surged after the portal was opened. He looked to the distance and all around him, turning slowly. There, in the distance, he could see another area which looked like the same energy that had been released for the portal. His horse reared up on its hind quarters, neighing loudly. Uryu used the reigns, and had the horse take him towards the area with the portal. It took him several minutes on the horse to get to the area. He found the cave Tens, Senna, Lillin, Nova, and Cloud had used. He looked at the ground and saw their tracks. He followed the tracks, eager to find Senna and the scrolls. He also noticed a trail of magical aura and chose to follow it. His horse broke out into a sprint as Uryu urged it on.

* * *

That was the last person from their town. Grandma Yuzu oversaw the work as the young men, women and dwarves brought the last hurt person from their town into the caves beneath the Bount Mountain. They retraced the group Grandma Yuzu was a part of past many towns back to the original town they were from, gathering all of the wounded people until they had no room on wagons or stretchers. It took three trips for them to gather all of the wounded people. Luckily, not one of them suffered since the original time that Shirosaki unleashed his power with the pillar of energy. Yuzu was grateful that nothing had befallen their friends and family. They were all taken to the sanctuary of the dwarves. Homura and Shizuku worked their hardest. They took especially good care of Hisana, Rukia's sister. They were Rukia's best friends, and felt that they owed it to her to look after her sister. They placed her on a bed in their own place, and made sure she was comfortable. They did not know what else to do, but they did the best they could. They had to wait for Wizard Yamamoto to come back with a spell to undo the damage. They hoped he would find them soon. Grandma Yuzu was very proud of the young people from her town. They showed courage with coming out to help the people who could not help themselves. Kariya was a very good host, and helped them all settle into their new homes. Those who had farming background helped the dwarves, swapping knowledge and skill. They helped the best way that they could to help the humans and dwarves live together in peace.

Yuzu looked out to the land, and could see the smoke that rose up from Hueco Mundo in multiple places. Towns and cities were still burning from Shirosaki's advancement. Some of the smoke might have been caused because of the pillar of energy that had been cut loose from Shirosaki's tower. Shirosaki's army was making its way throughout Hueco Mundo, burning all towns and cities to the ground. Yuzu closed her eyes, and bowed her head. She prayed to her ancestors that something could be done for the innocent people of Hueco Mundo and Karakura. Although Hueco Mundo and Essess caused much damage to Karakura, Grandma Yuzu still could not hate the other people. They were just following orders. If they did not follow the orders, it meant that their lives would be forfeit. Grandma Yuzu's prayer was lifted up into the heavens where her mother and father was. Lastly, Yuzu prayed for Hisana to get better.

* * *

A lone elf sat cross-legged upon a boulder. His long black hair flowed down below his shoulders. He wore a metal piece on his head, laced through his hair. Pink cherry blossoms fell from the trees surrounding him. Byakuya Kuchiki of the Kuchiki elves opened his eyes. He focused his mind like a blade, and was able to hear and see everything using his perception. The last thing he heard was Grandma Yuzu's prayer, and saw the beautiful human through Yuzu's eyes. His heart was troubled on seeing such a beautiful creature hurt and burnt. The time had come; as head of the Kuchiki clan of elves, Byakuya stood up, and stalked through the Kuchiki gardens to his estate where other elves lived. They were all wearing silken robes of different colors. He summoned a servant to follow him. Byakuya made his way into down a flight of stairs, and into the armory. He passed rows of different weapons. He passed the spears, swords, and other weapons used by his family members until he came to the last cabinet. He reached out and opened the massive cabinet. He looked at the armor of Senbonzakura, as well as the two katana and small petal shaped blades and shuriken. The time had come to dawn this armor and start the crusade against the evil being who slaughtered unconsciously without mercy. Byakuya Kuchiki got ready for battle.


End file.
